The Way Fate Meant It To Be
by taioralover
Summary: This follows the anime a little bit, but later on, it's becomes more original. It's an Eagle x Hikaru fic, so beware Lantis fans! Eagle gets into the castle of Cephiro, and he meets Hikaru. Things seem to go the wrong way...or is it just Fate playing its
1. A Visitor in the Castle

TL: ^_^ This is my first Eagle and Hikaru fic. I no longer support Lantis and Hikaru, but Eagle and Hikaru because Lantis is too broad-shouldered and tall and not enough bishounen in him to be a good match for Hikaru. Eagle is a cutie!  
  
SR: I think so too!!! *waves banner* *chants* Eagle! Eagle! Eagle and Hikaru!  
  
TL: Okay, don't flame us or stone us or mangle us or whatever you Lantis lovers out there are planning to do to Eagle lovers!!!   
  
SR: *scuttles behind packing box*  
  
TL: --sweatdrop-- ANYWAY, this is not a total replay of the anime. I altered a few things. I pretended that Chizeta and Fahren went back to their countries because both Tarta and Tatra lost in the duel with Umi, and Aska realized that she couldn't love and be with Sunyun if she became the Pillar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP, I don't own MKR, I just own this fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 1-A Visitor in the Castle  
  
  
Eagle, commander of the Autozam airship was quietly preparing for his little late night adventure. His companions Geo and Zazu were both in bed...Geo was probably dreaming about candy while Zazu was most likely dreaming his age and as short as him. He didn't want to bother them with the fact that he was going out because they were not going to let him go, and this was urgent before he fell into eternal sleep.  
  
He threw his commander's cloak on and put his right glove on...it would prove helpful in times of need. He cast a glance about the room to make sure that nothing was forgotten. He couldn't carry big weapons on this outing...it be discovered more than soon if he was caught and had to drop all his weapons. He nodded with satisfaction and made the "body" under the covers look more real so that Geo would at least be deceived for a little while.  
  
Eagle left his room quickly and darted in and out of each room. His sense of hearing was beyond compare. He could hear a footstep in the next hall and tell by the sound of the controllers whether Geo in the control room was all right when it was rooms away from the central commanding room. By using his hearing and taking his art of concealing himself, he avoided everyone who was still awake and patrolling the ship. Before he went to bed that evening, he had made sure that the FTO was unlocked and ready for launch. Then he had made sure that Geo's GTO was locked and changed the password so that he could not follow him. And Geo would never be able to follow Eagle using the ship, it was too large and would take great damage going through the castle's shield.  
  
He got into his mashin as quiet as a mouse. Everything had been checked and rechecked by Eagle himself so that no system failure would occur when going through the shield of the castle.   
  
"FTO, go," he said, sending the mecha zooming into the air. He scanned the castle to check for a weak spot in the shield. There was barely any. The mage of Cephiro was better than he thought. Oh well, he might as well just charge it.   
  
Eagle was kind at heart. He knew for a fact that the living quarters for the citizens of Cephiro was in the eastern region of the castle. He did not wish to scare or harm anyone that would be about with the sound of his FTO and decided to charge it where the shield was only a little above the throne room.   
  
The FTO blazed its way to the castle. There, it paused a moment as Eagle, inside, was concentrating all his mental energy on a shield that would protect him as he went through the castle's shield. It really didn't matter anymore how much mental energy he used anymore...he was going into an eternal sleep someday, and why not become the pillar by using all his powers as soon as possible?  
  
Then he charged.  
  
* * *  
  
Master Mage Clef of Cephiro who had served the late Princess Emeraude awoke with a start in his king sized bed. He felt a presence outside of the castle. It was trying to get in by forcing its way through the magical shield that Clef had put around the castle. He hopped out of bed and tossed on his cloak and hurried to the closest bedroom.   
  
Clef rapped on Lantis's door with his round headed staff. Obviously, he was still on his nighttime patrollings of the castle. Maybe he'll see the intruder, but it was not good to take chances during a time of war. Clef then hurried on to the next guest bedroom. It was one of the Magic Knights'.   
  
This time Clef rapped louder than he did on Lantis's door because he had given the Magic Knights a sleeping potion earlier that evening so that they would not be troubled in their sleep with nightmares, but it also put them into a deep dream.   
  
  
Hikaru Shidou had fallen asleep a long time ago due to the sleeping potion the mage had given them, but she woke up at the sound of knocking at her door all the same. She groggily groped for her cloak and staggered to her door. Who would be needing her so late?   
  
It was Clef.   
  
"Clef! What are you doing up so late?" she asked with shock. The mage was not feeling well these days due to the fact that he used most of his mental energy protecting others, especially the citizens living in the living quarters. It would do have no good to have him walking around so lately at night. "You need your sleep, Clef! Did you need me?"  
  
"Hikaru! Hurry! There's someone trying to invade the castle! It's the presence of one from another country! You must hurry! I feel the presence getting closer and closer...right above the throne room! Hurry! I will wake the others!"  
  
Hikaru did as told. She didn't need a second bidding to fight when other countries and people were attacking her beloved world of Cephiro. She nodded and stumbled out to the corridor. Then she raced to the throne. But nobody was there...luckily. She ran outside and saw where the trouble was. It must be the commander from Autozam. You could tell from his mashin. She summoned her own mashin, Rayearth. "Rayearth!"   
  
The Rune-God obeyed her call and within minutes she was "inside" the Rune-God. She flew up to where the other mashin was and eyed it levelly. "What are you doing here, Eagle of Autozam?" she asked harshly.   
  
By that time, Eagle had gotten through the shield and was ready to collapse. Most of his mental energy was spent and he could no longer focus, but after seeing the Rune-God arrive, he was determined not to collapse in front of it and make a fool of him. Afterall, he was the commander of the Autozam ship and commanders don't give up so easily. "I am here to find the Proof of the Pillar and attain it for myself so that I can become the new Pillar of Cephiro."   
  
"Just as thought! But you won't get past me!" Hikaru drew out her sword and prepared to fight. Nobody was ever going to become the new Pillar. If she had a choice, she would destroy the Pillar system. It was too cruel to ask someone to give up their own wishes and hopes for the sake of a whole world. Afterall, people were only human and had their wishes to fulfill as well, but the Pillar could not love, and could not pay more attention than anything else other than the world of Cephiro. It was just too cruel.  
  
She's going to fight me, and I am more than weak. But I shall have to fight her because there is no other way of getting into the castle! And he would not run like a coward. Plus, there would only be a merry chase around the castle in the air. "Then I will fight you if that is what I need to," he replied coolly.  
  
"Hikaru! What's going on! Why is this he here?" Umi asked as she and the last Magic Knight, Fuu, raced to the scene.   
  
"It's the Eagle, the commander of the Autozam warcraft! He is trying to get into the castle and find the Proof of the Pillar! We can't let him! Nobody can become the new Pillar! Remember what happened to Princess Emeraude?" Hikaru cried indignantly. Even if it was a fight to the death, she would use her last breath to defend the Proof of the Pillar.  
  
"Hikaru's right! We cannot let you pass!" Umi shouted at Eagle.  
  
Eagle chuckled slightly, but only ended up in coughing blood onto his lap. "You don't know the FTO's powers, girls."  
  
"Then let's see it!" Fuu cried.   
  
"FTO, attack!" the hidden weapons appeared out of the arms, the legs, the place became a battlefield.   
  
"Flame Arrow!" Hikaru shouted and sent a spout of flames at the opposing mecha.  
  
He was just in time or his whole FTO would have ended up in flames. He sent a twirl of bullets at Hikaru, but she used her shield to block it.   
  
"Water Dragon!" Umi exclaimed and a whirlpool of water shot from her hands at Eagle.  
  
This time, however, he was not so lucky. The attack struck the FTO in full force and it wobbled slightly. Just then, Hikaru sent her flames to attack him again, and it hit him as well. The FTO was losing power. He started to fall into deep dark space. He was falling, and he hadn't a care in the world where he fell to, as long as he could just collapse...  
  
"Guardian Wind!" Fuu shouted. She hadn't taken part in the battle until now. She couldn't watch the FTO and its commander strike the ground and die. She couldn't, so she sent her shield to protect them.  
  
Eagle was still concious when he hit the ground, and much to his surprise, their was no sickening crunch, no breaking parts, and he was not hurt. He climbed numbly out of the mecha and look around.  
  
Hikaru raced to Eagle. She was just like Fuu. She could not just stand around and watch someone die because of them. Afterall, that was what happened to Princess Emeraude. Hikaru had been the one to stab her, only because she requested it as her last wish, but Hikaru much regretted it later. She abandoned Rayearth and bent down to examine Eagle.  
  
He had handsome features and especially clear and beautiful eyes, Hikaru noticed. He was slightly shorter than Lantis and less broad shouldered. She had fallen in love with Lantis during her second stay in Cephiro. They were perfectly happy with each other, and yet, somehow, things didn't seem to be right.   
  
Hikaru shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about these things! Not in a time so important! She sat down and put Eagle's head on her lap. "Eagle? Eagle? Eagle, of Autozam? Are you alive?" she asked concerned.  
  
Eagle reluctantly opened his eyes. It would have been bliss just to fall into unconciousness, but he couldn't show his weakness in front of the enemy! "I am Eagle of Autozam."  
  
"Are you alright? Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! Help me! We need to get him inside! He's badly injured, I'm afraid. Most likely used to much of his mental energy!" she shouted to her friends while still holding his head. Then she turned back to him. "Hang on, Eagle of Autozam. Help is coming. You won't die. We, the Magic Knights are not that cruel to kill and watch someone suffer for our pleasure. We are not that sick."  
  
Eagle was surprised. This...this GIRL was the one controlling the mashin? Of course, he had known that it was a girl, but she was so young! And when the other Magic Knights abandoned their Rune-Gods as well, he found out that they were just as young as this one! "You're the Magic Knight!"  
  
Hikaru smiled at her enemy. "Yes, I am. Now don't talk. You're injured. You used too much of your mental energy already. We'll get you inside the castle soon." She smiled at Eagle again and gazed into his eyes.   
  
"But...you're-you're so young, Magic Knight!" Then, their eyes locked for a moment. Eagle saw his face mirrored in those large, crimson eyes. They were beautiful and caring. The Magic Knight herself was beautiful, then he looked away and closed his eyes. He can't be thinking about these things right! He could NOT be thinking of a girl right now...he could not, he could not, he couldn't...then he drifted into unconciousness.  
  
Hikaru was startled by his stare. It was a searching stare, and she felt as if he had looked into her soul and withdrawn all her secrets. She was even more startled, with herself, when her mind noted back to just a few minutes ago when she had lifted his head and saw his eyes. They were crystal clear, and you could see everything that he was feeling reflected off those eyes at that moment, but now that was gone. His eyes were still clear, but they no longer reflected his feelings. "Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! Hurry! He passed out already!"  
  
Fuu started running back to the castle to get Clef, while Umi helped to get Eagle in a more comfortable position, although he couldn't have cared less at the moment.  
  
Fuu soon came running back with Clef, Lantis, and Ferio at hand. She led them to where Hikaru and Umi were sitting and joined them. "How is he?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I think he'll be fine, Fuu-chan! Just exhausted, is all! I don't think it's anything to worry about!" Umi replied. Hikaru was too busy staring at his blank face to say anything.  
  
Lantis was the first to reach them. He glanced suspiciously at Hikaru and Eagle, but then remembered that Hikaru was this type of person, helping and loving everyone, and she was still his, that he didn't have to worry about Eagle trying to steal Hikaru away from him. He picked up Eagle and helped Hikaru up. She moved in a numb state...why he wondered. She seemed to be stupified by something.  
  
Hikaru felt dazed. She had to hold on Lantis's arm for support while she cleared her head. Her thoughts were still on Eagle, but she would not let them. She could not be thinking about Eagle while she was with Lantis. Besides, she loved Lantis. No one can take his place.   
  
"Hikaru-chan! Are you all right? You seem to be a little stressed!" Fuu said, hurrying over to her.  
  
"I'm all right, Fuu-chan! I just feel a little tired from getting up so late at night and then fighting. Maybe we should all go back to bed. Especially you, Clef." She didn't want all the attention (Everyone was staring at her.), and passed it to Clef, because then, everyone turned their eyes toward him.  
  
"Yes, I should go back to sleep as well. Lantis, Ferio? Can you two take care of our guest, please?" Clef asked.   
  
"We'll just put him in a room and at a transparent wall. He shouldn't be able to get out at all," Lantis said. He would have liked to talk with Hikaru, but it wasn't possible. Besides, she needed her sleep from the way she was staring blankly at everything.  
  
It was a full fifteen minutes later before everyone, with the exception of Lantis and Ferio, was safely in bed again, but they did not fall asleep quickly. They were turning over the news in their minds. They had to keep Eagle under strict guards. He was there to find something, the Proof of the Pillar, and they couldn't let him have it. He must be kept away from the Proof of the Pillar...  
  
Hikaru was thinking the same thing, but she was still going back to his eyes. They were so...beautiful and lonely. By the way he was staring at her, she could tell he wanted something, but what?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TL: Well, that was the end of the first chapter! How'd everyone like it? Okay, so maybe things will be similar to the anime now and later, but I can't help it! I had to use the idea that Eagle wanted to invade the castle in order to make my fic come together!  
  
SR: You could have been more creative like moi!  
  
TL: Shut up. Anyway, remember, I changed my user from "taioralover" to "aska sama", so please don't look for taioralover anymore. Thanks! --drags SR away with her-- *calls back* And don't forget to write your review below! And the second chapter is coming soon!  



	2. Fear's Creations

TL: Gah! I'm so disgusted with myself! I'm forcing myself to write!!! Oh well, I want to get it done soon anyway.  
  
SR: *reads from book* It is not good to force yourself to come up with ideas and put them into a story because then it will not be your true writing.   
  
TL: Oh just do me a favor and shut up, won't you? Thank you!   
  
SR: *turns back towards TL* Hmph! No appreciation towards friends whatsoever.  
  
TL: *sigh* You seem a little testy today. Anyway, don't forget to review this when you're done, and I would hope for some constructive criticism, not just flames!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 2-Fear's Creations  
  
  
The next morning, everyone got up and dressed as usual. No sun rose, because there was no more sun. The sun was destroyed when Emeraude died, and when the people's hearts grew fearsome.  
  
Hikaru longed for the warmth of the sun, and just for the light, but it could happen only after the other countries were defeated and the people felt safe at heart again. She remember the first time they were in Cephiro. There were actually trees and grassland...and life, and of course, a sun. But now, it was only rocky cliffs, sand, and rain.  
  
She had quite forgotten about the incident that had occurred last night until she overheard Lantis discussing it with Clef. Then, it all came back to her. The whole thing. Clef waking her up, summoning the Rayearth, fighting Eagle, sitting down to make Eagle comfortable, the little talk, just everything with the details. She hurried over to Umi and asked for the condition of Eagle. Because Umi and Fuu both had been up long before Hikaru, they knew for fact from Lantis that Eagle was extremely sick, and he will die soon.  
  
Hikaru was shocked. Eagle, commander of Autozam's starship, was dying? It didn't make sense! He should be as strong as Lantis! But then, she remember that she was supposed to be faithful to Lantis, and that she should not be worrying about how sick her own enemy is.   
  
Later that day, Hikaru was treading through the halls toward the Living Quarters of the castle, when she passed Eagle's room without knowing it. The thing that drew her into the room was...Mokona! He was trying to tell her something, obviously, but when she didn't understand it for the fifth, Mokona just dashed in.  
  
Eagle was very startled to see a furry creature hop into the room, but then remembered that it must be Mokona, a creation of Princess Emeraude. Lantis had told him when he was still in Autozam.   
  
Hikaru peeked into the room and saw that it was where Eagle was kept! She stepped into the room cautiously and called for Mokona. "Mokona! Mokona! Where have you gotten to?"  
  
Eagle was just as surprised for the second time that the Magic Knight was here as well. "Are you looking for that thing?"  
  
Mokona was indignant at being called a "that thing" and let a string of "pu puu"'s for Hikaru to hear. "All right, all right. He doesn't like to be called a thing or a furry animal. His name's Mokona. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, er, Eagle of Autozam. We will be on our way now."  
  
"No it's all right. He's rather cute, don't you think? And just call me Eagle."  
  
Hikaru blushed and said, "My name is Hikaru. I must have told you last night, right before you passed out. I hope you're feeling all right. It was a good thing Fuu-chan put that shield around you when you were falling. You would have been killed if she hadn't."  
  
"Thanks for saving me, then, Hikaru."  
  
"No, when you have the time, you should go find Fuu, the blonde haired one, and thank her." She smiled at the dashing young man and beckoned Mokona to go.   
  
"Wait!" Eagle called suddenly, although he had nothing in mind to say.  
  
"Hmm?" Hikaru turned around. "Did you say something?"  
  
"I-I needed to mention something, but, never mind. You go on."  
  
"All right!" She smiled and waved. Then left with Mokona.  
  
Eagle dearly wished that he could have kept her longer in this room. It was lonely, having no one to talk to. Lantis wouldn't come until late afternoon to check on him. It's going to prove to be a long wait.  
  
Hikaru wondered why Eagle had called out to her before she left, then said nothing and told her to go on. What was he going to say to her? And Mokona didn't seem to be too happy either. He refused to let Hikaru hold him and walked alongside her. He seemed rather miffed about something.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damnit Eagle of Autozam! Damn you!" Geo said pounding his fist into his hand. He thought that his commander only wanted to sleep longer and so left him alone when he saw that "he" was still in bed, but it turned out to be a fake! Only two pillows put together! "Zazu, get the GTO ready. I'm going in after him. I know what he's trying to do, and he'll get himself killed trying."  
  
Zazu nodded and ran off to the control room.   
  
"Eagle, why didn't you listen to me, huh? I know what's good for you, but you don't seem to want my advice! Eagle, what have you done to yourself? Do you WANT to get yourself killed?" Geo asked the air. He loved Eagle as a younger brother and cared about him as a parent, but Eagle never listened, and because Eagle was the commander, and Geo the second-in-command, he could do nothing but obey. "Why, Eagle, why?"  
  
A few minutes later Zazu came back, with a frown on his face. "Bad news, Geo. I couldn't unlock the GTO. Eagle must have changed the password before he left. There's no way you can go out there anymore unless we use the ship, but there's everyone else on board it," he said gravely. Although Zazu looked like a little kid with an aviator's helmet, he was actually the chief mechanic of Autozam. He loved gadgets and gizmos, and nearly died when he saw the Rune-Gods for the first time. He had been trying to see how they were made instead doing what Eagle had asked him to do, look up their profiles.  
  
"Eagle of Autozam! Damn you!" Geo said half screaming. How could he save his commander if he couldn't go in his GTO? Eagle had thought of everything, hadn't he? Well, they'll get him anyway. "Zazu, full power the ship. Put it on ready. We're going to get our commander out of the castle whether we have the GTO or not. I am going to get our naughty Eagle back and teach him a lesson. Full power the ship!"  
  
Zazu didn't dare contradict his elder. Geo was in a mad state, and it was best not to bother him when he was like that. Although just about everyone knew that using the ship to fight and invade a place instead of their mechas is a pretty stupid idea. "Right away, Geo!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lantis wondered around the castle, trying to find Hikaru. Where was she anyway? She couldn't be with Eagle, his heart turned to steel when he thought of that. But she couldn't be in her room either, because she usually only went into her room to sleep, rest, or go in with the other two Magic Knights. Perhaps she decided to visit the children. She certainly happened to love that little girl who asked me to give her the crown of flowers...  
  
As he was hurrying to the Living Quarters, he heard loud coughing in one of the rooms. He followed the sound until he had stopped in front of a dimly lit room. He remembered that it was the room where he had placed Eagle, his former comrade, in. "Eagle? Is that you?"  
  
Eagle quickly covered the blood stained spot where he had stooped over and stood up as erect as he could get. He wouldn't tell Lantis about his sickness, it would just give the enemy an advantage. "Yes? It's Eagle, commander of Autozam's warship. Lantis, is that you?"  
  
Lantis changed his mind about going to the Living Quarters to find Hikaru. He decided to stay with Eagle...they had many things to talk over. "Eagle, I thought I heard someone cough."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It was rather chilly on my warship. Lantis, won't you come in? It's not as if I'm going to bite, plus, I can't hurt you. All my weapons were confiscated, and the there's a wall transparent wall around me," he said drily.   
  
"Well, then I don't think I'll mind staying a bit. I was looking for Hikaru Shidou, the one who helped you yesterday, but I don't know where she is. Besides, I promised to come see you this afternoon, didn't I? Did you have lunch yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm not hungry, so don't go around troubling yourself. Lantis, I'll be straightforward with you. I've had this question in mind for a long time now, and I can't get it out of my mind. Why did you leave Autozam?"   
  
Lantis knew the question would have come up one time or another during his little time there that day, so he was more prepared than surprised. "Eagle, I knew what Emeraude was going to do. I knew that she would do something as drastic as summoning the Magic Knights because I knew that she was in love with my brother, Lord Zagato."  
  
"Then why did you come here in the first place if you knew she was going to summon the Magic Knights, and what did that have to do with you?"  
  
"I don't know why I left, Eagle. I was foolish, I was curious...I couldn't stay in Cephiro because I didn't want to see what would become of my brother and my beloved Princess. You understand, don't you, Eagle?"   
  
"But if you went back, you would have beared the pain anyway."  
  
"Yes, I know, and knew it then, but I felt guilty as well. Eagle, I am not some mashin that has no feelings. I felt guilty to just abandon Zagato and pretend to not care that Emeraude is dead and so is he. I couldn't. You would have gone back too, Eagle."  
  
"And so we meet again, but this time, as enemies instead of comrades."  
  
"Yes, and I will defend the Crown of the Pillar for as long as I need to, because I will not let you become the new Pillar. Eagle, I know you mean only kindness and good towards Autozam, but being the Pillar of Cephiro is too harsh a job. You cannot love..." Lantis trailed off there because he was thinking of Hikaru and how if he had to become the Pillar he would have rather killed himself. Then he continued. "You cannot care about yourself, you can only think about Cephiro and pray for its future and people. Don't you see? It's too painful and against all laws of human nature."  
  
"I understand, but I will not give up. I, Eagle of Autozam, do not give up easily because someone told me that my journey would be difficult. Even if I die, I will fight to the end. Lantis, I'm sorry, but I must remain your enemy."  
  
"We had good times back then, didn't we, Eagle? When we first met each other we were contestants in a competition, but then we became friends. We were like brothers, and it's funny how fate turned us into enemies."  
  
"But friendly enemies, Lantis, friendly enemies. If we weren't friend enemies, then we would be glaring at each other right now, trying to kill one another." Eagle laughed. It felt good to talk with Lantis again and laugh. He loved Geo, yes, as a brother, but Geo was not the same as Lantis. Geo cared more about his companion's wellfare and was like a parent, but Lantis was like a true brother.  
  
"Yes, we're friendly enemies..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru was sitting with a group of girls braiding flowers, and Umi and Fuu were playing tag with the other children when something rocked the whole place. A sweet little girl, Kimmy, lost balance and nearly fell from the "earthquake", but Hikaru grabbed her arm. The younger children were frightened out of their wits, but some of the older ones like Mara stayed calm.   
  
"What was that, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan? Did the ground just shake?" Hikaru asked worried.  
  
"I don't know but-"   
  
And then BOOM! It came again and with it, ten large monsters crashing through the walls. They snarled and directed their attention on the children.   
  
The smallest ones began to cry in earnest. They were too frightened to do anything but cry. Even the bravest of the boys began to tremble in fear.   
  
"Children, hang on! Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, and I'll take care of these bad monsters! Don't be afraid! Fuu, cast a shield over them!" Hikaru shouted.   
  
Fuu huddled the children together and cast her spell around them. They would be safe from harm for a while. "C'mon! We've got to defeat these monsters!"  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu drew out their swords from their special gloves and prepared to fight. The most important thing was to protect the kids. It didn't matter if they got hurt, the children were more important.   
  
On of the monsters attacked with it's teeth. It snapped its jaws at Fuu, but she brought her sword down swiftly and cracked its skull.  
  
"Nice hit, Fuu-chan! Now if only we can take care of the rest of them just as cleanly!" Hikaru yelled out as a monster came charging toward her. Stay calm, don't grip the sword too hard. Just concentrate, and STRIKE! Another one was dead. As soon as their bodies crashed to the ground, they disappeared.  
  
Soon, all of them were gone. The grass was dented in many places where they fell and the place reeked with their smell. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
The children were numb with fear. They were watching in awe at the way the older "sisters" were killing them, but it still did not calm their fear.  
  
"No one's hurt, Hikaru. Maybe it's for the best if we get them inside to their parents," Umi said. She walked to a girl that was crying silently and held her in her own arms to comfort her. "It's all right, Ani. Everything's all right. We're going to take you home."  
  
Nobody fell like playing anymore, what with the smell, the dented grass, and the fear. Fear was everywhere. It would be a feat to try to calm everyone down. Even the Magic Knights' hearts were beating rapidly.   
  
All three "babysitters" took a group of kids and took them "home". Some were too young to remember where they lived, they had to ask the older children to take them "home". Long after everyone was gone, Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru inspected the place. Only the walls the monsters had teared through and the grass were ruined, but it would still be costly to replace them. Costly in the form of mental energy, that is.  
  
"I think someone needs to inform Clef, Caldina, La Farga, and everyone else about the whole incident. The whole castle should be on the alert now," Fuu said. She picked up a dropped hanky from one of the children and put it gently in her pocket to give back to the owner.  
  
"I will inform Clef and Lantis. I think I know where they are," Hikaru said automatically. She left them with Mokona at her heels.  
  
"Then I'll take Ascot and Caldina," Umi said thinking about Ascot.  
  
"Well, that leaves me to La Farga, Ferio, and Presea I guess. Let's go!"   
  
* * *  
  
Lantis and Eagle were laughing over past memories when the room shook slightly. They both stopped at once and froze.  
  
"Don't move, Eagle. I believe it's just another part of Cephiro crumbling, but it usually does not have such a big effect on the castle."  
  
CRASH!   
  
Monsters jumped through the ceiling windows and landed on feet outside the room in the hall.  
  
"I think your guess is wrong, Lantis. Monsters are attacking," Eagle said gravely.  
  
"Then stay, don't move! I'm going to fight them if there's not other way!" Lantis ran from the room and stopped in front of what must have been ten or twenty monsters.   
  
Just then, Hikaru appeared in the hallway. "Lantis! More monsters? Oh no!"   
  
Lantis turned at the sound of Hikaru's voice and asked, "What do you mean, more monsters, Hikaru? Do you mean they were where you just came from?"  
  
"Yes, and the kids were frightened out of their wits. I was going to inform you and Clef about it, but bumped into this instead."  
  
Just then a monster snorted and charged. It was big and bulky one with a tiny head. Lantis defeated it easily with one swipe and killed off two more. "Get help quickly, Hikaru!"  
  
"I can't! It's too much for you alone to defeat, Lantis! Flame Arrow!" She blasted her flames at a row of monsters, and half of them were scorched and died.   
  
Lantis wanted to shout at Hikaru and tell her it's for her own good if she left and went for help, but stopped in mid sentence when another attacked from the side. Swish, and it was in half. Another swish, and two more were writhing in pain.   
  
Eagle couldn't help but hear what was going and used his last hidden weapon to blast the wall. If they were defeated now, then he would never become the Pillar of Cephiro. He had to help them. He raced out into the corridor to see more monsters around through the broken windows. He definitely needed their help.  
  
"Eagle! What are you doing out of your room? I told you to stay where you were!" Lantis ordered while fighting off three monsters at the same time while Hikaru was blasting the newcomers with fire.  
  
"I thought you needed my help from what I was hearing!" At that, he blasted two with his hidden weapon. They were dead before he could blink.   
  
* * *  
  
Umi suddenly felt a tremor go through her body. Something was wrong, and it felt like it was coming from the other side of the castle...where Hikaru was heading. Hikaru must be in trouble then! There were probably more monsters! She had to go find Ascot and Caldina quickly.  
  
Fuu felt the same thing go through her. She also instinctively knew that someone, most likely Hikaru, was in trouble and started to run to Presea's room. "Presea! Presea! Hikaru's in trouble!"  
  
Presea came out of her just as Fuu was about to pound on it. "Hikaru's in trouble? Tell me where! Quickly!"   
  
"She's somewhere near the corridor leading to the throne. Monsters were just attacking the Living Quarters, and she was going to inform Lantis and Clef of it, but I don't think she quite reached Clef."  
  
"Thank you! Come with me, Fuu, she'll need your help too!"  
  
"I can't! I have to find La Farga and Ferio! Do you know where they are?"  
  
"La Farga's in his room as usual, and Ferio's with La Farga I believe, although I don't know why."  
  
"Arigatou, Presea!" Fuu sped down the hall, and Presea raced back the way Fuu had come.   
  
* * *  
  
It was a losing battle for Hikaru, Lantis and Eagle. They tired quickly, but the monsters wouldn't stop coming. For every monster they killed, three more replaced them.   
  
Hikaru's arm was failing her. Her sword was too heavy, but she had to go on. She couldn't let this happen to her, she had to fight to keep these creatures at bay. But the monsters must have sensed that she was tired because they next attacked her with a group of four. She was helpless.  
  
"Lantis! Eagle!" she cried before they muffled her sounds. Eagle saw this, and he shot all four of them with one hit. He was just in time to see Hikaru waver before he found himself racing to her side and catching her before she collapsed. "Lantis! Hikaru needs help here!"  
  
He looked at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow, but she was alive, thank the lord.   
  
"Eagle! You take care of Hikaru! Take her into your room! I can't leave them alone or else they'll start wondering all over the place!"  
  
Hikaru's eyes flitted open and she stared at the person holding her. "Lantis?"  
  
"No, it's Eagle, but you don't have to know me right now. We'll get you help, Magic Knight." Eagle said smiling. He noticed her crimson eyes. They weren't evil looking, in fact, they had depths in them. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And the girl herself was beautiful as well.  
  
Hikaru smiled and muttered something about Lantis before falling completely into darkness. Eagle picked her up as if she was nothing but a piece of paper and walked quickly into his room and closed the door. He gently placed her on his bed and removed her sword. She would be out for a good while.  
  
Eagle didn't want others to get wrong impressions with the closed door and all, so he hurried back into battle. Lantis was quickly failing as well, but miracles of miracles, help arrived just then.  
  
"Hang on everyone!" Presea ordered as she performed her own magic. Ascot summoned his beasts and set them to attack the monsters. La Farga chopped every monster that came his way in half. Ferio did much the same, and Clef destroyed many with his energy.   
  
Umi and Fuu used their magic as well and wiped out many of the enemies' numbers. At least, the smell and broken glass remained. The hall was deathly quiet.  
  
Suddenly, all noticed that Hikaru wasn't with them. Eagle knew what they were thinking and pointed to the room. "She's in there. She collapsed during the battle. She'll be out for a while."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TL: Personally, I liked this chapter much better since it had more action and it was longer, and Eagle saved Hikaru!!! Yay!  
  
SR: Not bad, I mean it, not bad.  
  
TL: To hear a compliment from SR? Wow! *gasp*  
  
SR: Don't push it, dear.  
  
TL: Okay, I don't want to ruin this perfect chapter with our blabbering, so we'll be going. Let's scram. --drags SR away--  



	3. Revealed Feelings

TL: ^_^ I'm back for any of you who actually like this!!!  
  
SR: Which is barely any of us. *grumbles*  
  
TL: Well *looks snubbed*, well, well, then that's to bad for you isn't it?  
  
SR: Great retort. I just have to say that it's too much like the anime. You're almost following the exact events and plot.  
  
TL: Well how else was I suppose to make this work? I didn't want to make a medieval one like yours!  
  
SR: *glares daggers at TL* I'm going. --stalks off and doesn't return--  
  
TL: Well, I might as well go to! --follows after SR with an ax--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 3-Revealed Feelings  
  
  
She was shrouded in mist and darkness. She couldn't even see her own hand that was at her side. It was too clouded up. But she could sense that someone was standing in front her. It was someone she recognized from life. It was a he. Tall. But she couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"Hikaru!" the figure called out sternly. He didn't sound very pleased.   
  
She tried to speak, but no words came out. There was a lump in her throat, and she couldn't swallow it. All she could do was grunt a reply  
  
"Hikaru! You have made a mistake. I want you to follow your heart, Hikaru! If you make this mistake again, it is not forgiveable, but you are forgiven this time because you are, afterall, only human. Follow your heart and let Fate lead you on the right path. But you will have to sacrifice someone special on the way."  
  
Whatever did he mean? What did he mean she had to follow her heart? She had followed her heart so far, hadn't she? What was he trying to tell her?  
  
Then someone else appeared. Their shadows both looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember who they were. This one was broad shouldered and taller than the first.   
  
"He's wrong, Hikaru. You are on the right track right now. You are with the right ones, you have done well. Don't listen to him. Don't listen," the second male said darkly. His voice was deeper and more mysterious than the first. The first man's voice sounded more like a woman's.  
  
"No, you can't listen to him, Hikaru! You must let Fate lead you!" the first said again.  
  
"Hikaru! Don't listen!"  
  
"Hikaru! Let Fate lead you, Hikaru!"   
  
She was confused. What were these strangers talking about? What was the whole thing with Fate? She wanted to agree with the second stranger, but her throat was still stuck tight.   
  
"Hikaru! Hikaru!" This call was more far away. It seemed like it was in a dream. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" the person called again.  
  
Hikaru slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred at first and only saw a mixture of faces and hair. Who were these people? Oh...right. They were her friends. They were her helpers.   
  
Someone was bent over her. The person had blue hair, Umi-chan. Then another face appeared. She couldn't remember who it was. But it was a he...looked like the one in her dream, but she couldn't be sure. Then she remembered. She remembered who that person was. She remembered what had happened. Her memory was back, and the first words she spoke was, "Where am I?"  
  
Another person in the room let out a huge sigh of relief. The sigh came from a male. "Hikaru! You're awake! Oh, we were so worried, Hikaru!" Umi said happily. Everyone, after the battle, had crowded into the room and watched over Hikaru until this moment.  
  
"Where am I?" she said again.  
  
"You're in my 'guest' room, Hikaru!" Eagle said smiling. He peered into her eyes and smiled wider. "You fainted...from the battle, remember?"  
  
Oh right, Eagle saved me too. He caught me before I fell.   
  
Lantis glared at Eagle. He should have saved Hikaru, not him. Oh well, the past is the past. "Hikaru, Hikaru, are you all right? I was so worried that something might have happened to you," he said, slightly pushing Eagle out of the way.  
  
Hikaru stared at Lantis. It seemed like he was the second person in her dream. The one who had told her not to listen to the first male. "Lantis?"  
  
"Yes, it's Lantis. There were monsters attacking, and you fainted in battle." He purposely left out the part involving Eagle. She didn't need to be reminded, and neither did he.  
  
"I know. What's everyone doing here?"  
  
Out of nowhere came a loud "Pu puuu!!!". Mokona wouldn't let everyone keep Hikaru to themselves. He hopped from Presea's arms into Clef's, then Fuu's, then Eagle's, and finally onto Hikaru's stomach. "Puuuu!! Pu pu!"  
  
"Oh, hello there Mokona! Were you worried too? Well, thanks, then!" Hikaru said. She ruffled his fur fondly and patted it absentmindedly while looking at Lantis. "So what's everyone doing here, Lantis? Umi? Fuu?"  
  
Lantis was mighty relieved that she hadn't mentioned Eagle. He didn't know why, but there was some new feeling in him that he had never experienced before. He seriously believed that it was something called jealousy. He got the feeling whenever Eagle was mentioned by Hikaru. "We were worried about you, Hikaru. We came in here right after the battle with the monsters were over."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"A few hours in Cephiro time," Clef answered. He was too short to be seen, but his voice was at least loud enough to be heard.  
  
"And about an hour in Autozam's time," Eagle said, trying to brighten the situation up. He smiled again.  
  
Lantis gritted his teeth. Why did Eagle have to try to invade the castle? Now he had to protect Hikaru from him.   
  
"Oh. Then I guess everyone has their own things to attend to, don't they? After looking after me for hours, you must have your own things to do."  
  
Caldina pushed the people in her way away and rushed up to her young friend. "You're awake! I just came back from the lavatory! Can't believe you woke up while I was gone! Give me a hug, girl!"   
  
Hikaru nearly passed out again from the pressure of Caldina's hug. Her nose and mouth was buried in Caldina's clothes, and she was nearly suffocating. "Cal-dina! Let go! I can't breathe!"   
  
Caldina let go immediately. "'Course! Wouldn't want ya hurt again, now do we?" she said with her Chizeta accent.   
  
Fuu broke the uncomfortable silence that next came. "You must be hungry, Hikaru. I made some tea and biscuits, would you like some?"  
  
"Thank you, Fuu-chan! But I'm not really hungry right now. Perhaps tea can wait?" Hikaru asked. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone in the room staring at her...then watch her talk with Lantis. She certainly didn't want the whole world to know that she was in love with Lantis, Lord Zagato, former High Priest of Cephiro's younger brother.  
  
Clef realized that Hikaru was uncomfortable, because Hikaru was usually talkative and shooed everyone out. "I think we should leave Hikaru here alone. She just woke up from a faint, and she needs her rest. Fuu-chan, Umi-chan, you can stay with Hikaru, and Eagle too, afterall, this is the room you're supposed to be sleeping in."  
  
Presea murmured a complaint but dared not contradict Cephiro's best mage and left. Caldina would have prefered to stay like Presea, but she dared not argue either and left. One by one, Hikaru's visitors left.   
  
Lantis seethed at the thought of Eagle being able to stay with her and not him. Why didn't Clef let him? Clef knew about his love for Hikaru, so why did he not let him stay? He held on to Hikaru's hand for a few silent seconds then left. Hikaru saw the pain in his dark eyes, but she did not know why.   
  
"Well, that leaves Fuu-chan, Eagle, and me left, doesn't it, Hikaru? How're you feeling?" Umi asked concerned. She didn't really want Eagle in the room, but Clef was tired himself, and he certainly didn't want to go around the castle trying to find another room for Eagle or let Eagle stay in the halls and wonder around.  
  
"So you've been waiting here three hours Cephiro's time, Fuu, Umi?" Hikaru asked. "Why did you stay? Didn't you have things of your own to do?"  
  
"Yes, but we were concerned, Hikaru. You're our best friend and like a little sister, we need to take care of you!"   
  
What Umi said made Eagle think of his relationship with Lantis. It was a brotherly bond. Brotherly love, it could be called. They were friends from the day they met, but now they were enemies. But in a sense, they were still friends, bound by a love that was not that of a lover's, but of a brother's. How ironic. "I'll just leave you three alone. Shall I wait in the hall?"  
  
Umi rounded on him. "Oh no you don't, Eagle. We're not letting you stay in the halls in case you go wondering around. You're staying right here, and we're not letting you go."  
  
"Umi's right. You're our enemy, and we can't let you roam around!" Fuu said, smiling.   
  
Eagle really had no intention of roaming around the castle at this time, but he couldn't have insisted. They would just get suspicious and have him stay in a more secluded, and well protected room. He gazed at Hikaru again. She looked white...from exhaustion, and her hair was disheveled, but she was still beautiful. No matter in what angle or in what view you looked at her, she was always beautiful...that is, to Eagle Vision.'  
  
Hikaru felt Eagle's eyes on her and turned toward him. She smiled. "I'm sure you would like your room back. I'll go." She started to get up, but a hand pushed her down again.  
  
"No way are you getting up now, Hikaru. You just fainted and you want to get up just to give the room back to an enemy? You're too nice!" Umi said sternly, in her most parental voice.  
  
Eagle smiled his heart-melting smile and said, "Don't worry, you stay in here as long as you like, until you get better. I don't really mind. I can wait."  
  
But Hikaru persisted. "I'm sure Eagle-san has his own things to do, don't you agree, Fuu? It's the best we leave him alone."  
  
Eagle paused at being called Eagle-san and sweatdropped. "My name is Eagle, no title. You can just call me Eagle."  
  
"Besides, I'm sure the only thing Eagle here has to do is go around the castle trying to find the Proof of the Pillar. It's best we stay here, right Fuu?"  
  
Fuu, not wanting to side with either one of them, tried to please both. "Well, I'm sure Eagle-san has his own things to do, but Umi's right, he's probably trying to find the Proof of the Pillar, so we should stay here. Besides, you're not completely healed yet, Hikaru."  
  
Eagle sweatdropped again at being called Eagle-san. "Magic Knight, I do not like to be called Eagle-san, so please call me Eagle. That is my name, and I don't like to have my names pronouced with a title. Thank you."  
  
Fuu smiled her diligent smiled and nodded. "Of course, I will respect your wishes, Eagle."  
  
That was better...  
  
* * *   
  
Clef was just sitting down to relax on his chair when something rocked the castle. His eyes widened and then doubled over from pain. "Ferio!" he yelled to someone next to him, which he presumed to be Ferio. "Someone is attacking the castle again! They're trying to blast the shield! Quickly, outside!"  
  
Ferio, who was indeed next to Clef hurried with La Farga and Lantis to the entrance of the castle. The attacks came from above...from Autozam's battleship.  
  
* * *  
  
Geo, who was commanding the ship then, hollered out orders. "Get the engine in full power, Zazu! We're going to ram the shield down if we have to!"  
  
Zazu gulped. What was Geo thinking? "B-b-b-but, that's going to damage the ship, Geo! You c-c-can't!"  
  
"I'm the second-in-command, Zazu, remember? Not you! I take over when our commander is not with us, so just listen to me, Zazu! Would you have disagreed with Eagle if he was still in charge?"  
  
Of course not, everyone trusted Eagle Vision to command the ship, but Geo was more of a rough and battle type person than Eagle, and sometimes the way he ordered things to be done would turn out to accidently hurt someone instead. "A-alright, commander."  
  
"Zazu! Are we ready it?"   
  
"Half way there, Geo!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now!"  
  
The ship hit the shield with full force.   
  
Clef, who was still inside the castle nearly passed out. He was concentrating all his mental energy on the shield so that it would not break, but something extremely powerful had hit them, and he wasn't sure he could bear the pain for much longer.   
  
"It's getting weaker, Zazu! Again!"  
  
Geo was going to destroy the ship this way, Zazu thought, but better listen then have Geo hang him on a clothes rack again for an hour in Autozam time. "Yes, commander!"  
  
Clef was blinded with pain. His mental energy was quickly going, and his body had been ill for the past few days, what if he couldn't hold out for the people of Cephiro?  
  
"Clef! Are you all right? I felt something, but wasn't sure where it came from so immediately came here. Clef!" a voice called. It must be what the people on Earth called an angel, Clef thought. It sounded so beautiful and sweet...  
  
But it wasn't an angel. It was only Presea. "Clef!" She took his shoulders and made him stand up. "Clef you're in pain! You're trying to protect the castle, aren't you?"  
  
"P-Presea?" he asked weakly. His energy was almost drained from his body.  
  
"Clef, you have to hold on! For the people, for Emeraude, for the Magic Knights! For..." Presea didn't know what else to say, but, "For me!"  
  
"Huh?" Clef was too dazed too tell what Presea had basically meant with what she said last. She basically meant that she loved him, but he didn't figure it out until much later. But the words "For Emeraude!" did reach him. His eyes suddenly flashed and he straightened, even though he was still weak. "Then I will do it for Emeraude, my Pillar!"  
  
Presea nearly broke out into tears, because she thought that he loved Emeraude. She knew that he would never love her, she knew it. Her sister, the real Presea had fallen for him. When she died, she had asked her younger sister to pretend to be Presea, so that the Magic Knights would believe that Presea was reincarnated, but "Presea" did not know that she would fall for the same man as well.   
  
"Zazu! What's happening? The shield is getting stronger!"  
  
"Geo, we can't ram the shield! That's just crazy! You're going to kill everyone on board if you keep on using the ship, we have to devise some other way!"  
  
"Damnit! Why couldn't have this ship been stronger? Got any brilliant plans, Zazu?"   
  
"No," Zazu replied grimly. He wanted to see the Magic Knights come out again, he still wondered at how they were made. Besides, the mashins were kind of cute...in his opinion of course!  
  
"Then we'll just have to retreat."  
  
And it was just then that Clef, Master Mage of Cephiro blacked out from the strain.   
  
Presea hurried to catch him before he fell, and he landed in a thump in her arms. She looked at him with teary eyes, but refused to let her thoughts overtake her and carried him back to his room. She sat down to wait for him. It would be hours before she did though...  
  
She met Umi and Fuu on the way. "Umi! Fuu! What are you doing around here?" she asked. Weren't they supposed to be with Hikaru? They weren't supposed to leave her alone with that Eagle from Autozam! He was the enemy! "What about Hikaru?"  
  
"We had to leave her behind, Presea. She wanted to come with us when the castle jolted, but we didn't let her. Is everything all right? What happened to Master Mage Clef?" Fuu asked. Her left hand went to the glove on her right hand where her sword was.  
  
"It was an attack...from something powerful. Very powerful. He just blacked out. I'm taking him to his room. You girls see what it is."  
  
Umi and Fuu rushed from the hall to the entrance, and immediately saw what the problem was. Autozam's battleship was trying to invade the castle, but it had backed off.  
  
"Umi-chan! What should we do? They're backing off as if they're retreating, but what if there's another surprise attack?" Fuu asked. She wanted to go back to look after Hikaru, but there was trouble here. She didn't trust Hikaru in Eagle's hands.  
  
"I think we should stay here for a while in case it decides to attack again, but most likely it won't, because Clef made the shield so strong that the ship would go through great damage if it ever made it inside the shield."  
  
* * *  
  
After Umi and Fuu had left, Eagle had gotten up from where he was sitting on the ground and walked to Hikaru. "Are you feeling well, Hikaru-san?"  
  
"I would prefer to be called Hikaru, Eagle-san," she said, not realizing that she had just called him a "Mr" again.  
  
"Well, then my name is Eagle, not Eagle-san, Hikaru," he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry...Eagle. I'm feeling perfectly fine. I wish Umi and Fuu had let me go with them to fight, but I guess you do need to be watched." She smiled wryly. Somehow, she wasn't afraid being alone with him, because she sensed that he wasn't the type that would hurt someone like her. She felt oddly safe with him, actually.  
  
"You really do want to defeat Autozam, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, because no one should become the Pillar. I would destroy the system if I can. You lose all human rights when you become the Pillar. You lose the right to love, you lose the right to want something for yourself. You must always care for the people and the country, never for yourself. That's why no one should ever become the Pillar. It's too painful."  
  
"But I don't care whether I can love or not, because I will become the new Pillar and make Autozam's people happy again. There is too much pollution in our country."  
  
"I like your will, but don't you see, Eagle? You're sacrificing everything, except for your life, when you become the Pillar."   
  
"I don't care, Magic Knight. I will become the Pillar because all I want is to make Autozam's people happy again, and make Autozam a better place. I do not need love, I don't need anything else. I will be the next Pillar."  
  
"Then we remain enemies, don't we? Is there no way that I can persuade you to give up?" Hikaru asked. Didn't he GET it? Didn't he understand the things he'd have to give up if he became the Pillar?  
  
"No nothing. Plus, I will die soon, and all I want to do is make Cephiro a part of Autozam."  
  
Hikaru gasped. What in the world did he mean he was going to die soon? He was...looked young! "Whatever do you mean you're going to die soon?"  
  
"Well, not die, but something like it. I will fall into an eternal sleep, it is my fate."  
  
The word fate reminded Hikaru was the dream she had. The first man looked like Eagle, and he had told her to let Fate lead her...that she had made several mistakes already, but because she did not know, she was forgiven. Was this Eagle Vision letting fate lead his life? "I see what you mean. Then I will fight you for as long as I have to, Eagle of Autozam."  
  
"I like your determination, but you will have to give up some time, don't you? You can't defend Cephiro forever, that you can't," he said as if this was some normal conversation about the weather.  
  
"Yes I can, and I will if I have to. Look at us, we're enemies, and we were fighting against each other less than a day ago, and now we're arguing with each other, but in a friendly state. How odd life works," she commented.   
  
Eagle fell silent. They were enemies, she was right.   
  
The silence became awkward after a few minutes, but neither one wanted to attempt at conversation. Hikaru soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Eagle glanced over at the sleeping Hikaru. Her breathing was even, and she was still. He walked over and bent over her. She couldn't feel the presence over her and did not wake up. Eagle stared at her closed eyelids. The image of those crimson eyes lingered in his mind. His eyes scanned the rest of her face. Her hair was not as long, straight, or pretty as the blue Magic Knight of Water's, but it was wild and reminded Eagle of the prairies they used to have in Autozam before the air and water became polluted and the streets and fields littered with garbage.  
  
On a sudden impulse, he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. It was smooth, not full of wrinkles like it had been when she watched her friends go. Mokona, who had stayed in the room the whole time, finally seemed to cheer up. He had been worried, unhappy, and annoyed the whole day until now. Eagle noticed as it hopped into his arms and smiled widely.  
  
"You liked what I did, don't you, Mokona?" He patted Mokona roughly and went back to his post near the door. The whole time, he was thinking about Hikaru. Hikaru with the big crimson eyes. Hikaru with the wild red hair. Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire. Did this mean he was in love? Did it mean he was in love with this Magic Knight? But Hikaru had told him the Pillar couldn't love, and have to sacrifice everything for the sake of everyone else. If he truly loved Hikaru, then would he lose the potential to be a Pillar?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TL: I didn't want this to drag out too long, so I made Eagle "reflect" upon his feelings in this chappy.  
  
SR: Yay! Hurrah! Eagle and Hikaru forever! Down with Lantis!  
  
TL: Yeah! *waves humongous banner as long as room* Go Eagle! Go Hikaru!  
  
SR: Besides, Lantis isn't even bishounen. He's too "manly" to be beshounen, but Eagle is!!! Eagle deserves Hikaru, not Lantis!  
  
TL: --noddies-- Okay, let's go party elsewhere. Bye Eagle and Hikaru die-hard fans! --skips off with SR not far behind-- 


	4. A Love Triangle?

TL: I'm hoping and praying to Mokona that everyone is liking this so far.  
  
SR: And you're also hoping and praying that no one will flame you.  
  
TL: True. But it's not my fault either that I made things accordingly to the anime, but there are a few changes. Eagle never kissed Hikaru in the anime or manga.  
  
SR: But these are small changes. You didn't alter the plot or anything.  
  
TL: I kind of did. Plus, I got rid of Fahren, Debonair, and Chizeta. Those are somewhat big changes aren't they?  
  
SR: Yes...look, why don't you ask your "fans" for advice?   
  
Disclaimer: Well, if I don't own these characters, then I certainly don't own the anime!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 4-A Love Triangle?  
  
  
Ever since the kiss, Eagle has been blushing everytime he caught Hikaru's eye. It was most unlike him, but he couldn't help it. He remembered the whole thing all too well.   
  
Hikaru noticed the change in him, and wondered what had happened. Was it something she had said during their brief time together that day? Or did she just look funny?  
  
Lantis was now watching Hikaru and Eagle suspiciously. His friend blushed everytime he looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru often darted glances at Eagle. What was with all the looking at each other? He often lost hours of sleep at night, thinking about Hikaru and how hard it would be for him if Hikaru went for Eagle.  
  
It just so happened that Lantis was going to Hikaru's room now. He knew she was there, because she was supposed to have retired to bed early tonight. He certainly hoped that she was well after her faint, and that she wasn't too stressed about it.   
  
Knock knock. Hikaru was just about to take off her dress when Lantis knocked. She quickly pulled it off and wriggled into her nightgown before opening the door. "Lantis! What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled. "I came here to see you, Hikaru. I hope you're feeling well. You seem to be very tired these days."   
  
"I am fine, Lantis. The question does get annoying after awhile, you know."  
  
"Hikaru, I have a question," he said solemnly as if he was about to give a world famous speech.  
  
"Ask away. I'm listening!"  
  
"What do two people do in your world when they really really love each other?"  
  
Hikaru was expecting any question but that. She would have rather him ask her whether she loved him than that. "W-well," she said slowly. "The man usually asked the woman to get married to him. Which means they'll be together forever and forever, unless they get a divorce."  
  
The words were new to Lantis. Marry? Divorce? "Hikaru, what do marry and divorce mean?" he asked. He hoped he didn't sound like a fool.   
  
"M-marrying someone means you'll be bound by honor and love for the rest of your lives with the person you're marrying. That's called marriage. Divorce is when after two people get married, and they don't want to be married anymore, they separate, so they get a divorce."  
  
"Then would you marry me if you could, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru wished she was anywhere but there. She wished she could just sink through the floor and not have to answer that question. "Oh Lantis. You know I love you. I love everyone, especially you, and I suppose I would marry you if I could, but I'm too young! People usually get married around twenty years or thirty or even older!"  
  
Lantis's heart sank. "Then would you marry me if you were older? Like twenty or thirty?"  
  
"Yes, I would, Lantis," she said, although she had no idea what she was saying.  
  
"Can you marry two people at once?" he asked.   
  
"No...well, in some places on Earth you can, but that's usually not allowed. In where I live, that's definitely not allowed."  
  
"Thank you. I was just wondering. Well, good night, Magic Knight." He was about to kiss her on her lips softly when someone bumped into him.   
  
It was Umi. She was carrying a tray of biscuits to her room and bumped into Lantis. She shrieked and dropped the silver tray when she saw that he was sticking his face in Hikaru's room. Wasn't Hikaru supposed to be in bed? "Get away! Get away, murderer!" she shrieked, using the tray to whack.  
  
Lantis whirled around and stared at Umi. "Umi! What are you doing here? I was just bidding Hikaru good night! Why are you hitting me?"  
  
Umi mumbled a slight apology but she wasn't convinced that he was just "bidding Hikaru good night". His face looked kind of guilty. "You stay away from Hikaru when she's in her bedroom! She needs her privacy!" she reprimanded.  
  
"Umi? What's the matter?"  
  
Umi nearly died when she saw that Hikaru was wearing nothing but a thin silk nightgown in front of a man. "Hikaru! Why is he in your room? What's he doing?"  
  
Hikaru giggled. "Don't be shocked, Umi-chan! He was just saying good night to me! Maybe you should go back to your room."  
  
Umi stalled for time as she fussed with the tray, the spilled tea, the crumbs, and in the the end, Lantis and Hikaru had to help her clean up, and Lantis, of course, had to go after they were done.   
  
Lantis would have rather preferred that Umi was not with them, but he couldn't be impolite and shoo her away, so he just waved to Hikaru and set off to his own room.   
  
* * *   
  
Eagle was roaming the castle. He had blasted out of his prison. Somehow, they had forgotten to confiscate his gloved weapon, so he decided to use that to his advantage. He would find the room of the Proof of the Pillar tonight and become the next Pillar of Cephiro tonight, before he fell anymore into the trap of love.  
  
He turned a dark corner and saw a ray of light shining from a room. The door to the room was open a crack and he peeked inside. He quickly muffled his gasp. It was Hikaru's sleeping room. She had her back to him, and was about to climb into her bed. He slumped against the wall and hoped for the best.  
  
Unfortunately, she must have heard him. She yanked the door open and called, "Who's there? I'll catch you anyway if you don't come out."  
  
Eagle thought that it was his chance to crawl away, but it would make too much noise, so he stayed in the half sitting half stooping position he was in, although it was a fairly uncomfortable position.   
  
She opened the door wider and glanced out the door. She saw a lone figure against the wall. So someone was out there. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
Eagle could only look up into her face. "Hello, fancy meeting you here."  
  
Hikaru was shocked to see Eagle. Wasn't he locked away in a room with a transparent wall? How'd he get out? "Why are you here? How did you escape?"  
  
"I have my own secrets, Magic Knight."  
  
"Fine. Since you obviously aren't planning on telling me, then I'll walk you back to your room. And you'll stay there."   
  
Eagle cursed his luck. Why did it have to be her room? How come he had to bump into her? Him and his curiousity. Great. Now he had lost all hope for becoming the Pillar. "Magic Knight, do as you wish, I will follow you," he said plainly. Maybe if they thought that he was obedient, then they would not guard him with such heavy security, but he knew that these weren't ordinary airheads. They knew what he was up to, and this Magic Knight of Fire probably knew what he was going to do if he hadn't made a visit to her room.  
  
Hikaru peered at Eagle suspiciously. She didn't really trust him, but when he looked at her, it seemed as if she wanted to melt right then and there. They had such depth and understanding when you could read them that it was heartbreaking. "Then I will take you now," she said blandly. Did Lantis's eyes ever affect her that way? No, she had never wanted to melt when Lantis looked at her. Did she ever think Lantis was handsome and his eyes beautiful? No, she had never thought of such things, so why was she having thoughts of this intruder right now? Was she falling for him? Hikaru shook her head and scolded herself. She has to be strong and can't let things like love in the way. She cannot fall for another now.  
  
Eagle stood up and stared at Hikaru. It was a direct stare, and neither person could look away. Although it was Eagle who was staring at Hikaru, Eagle felt his heart skip wildly even though his face was as blank as ever.  
  
The red-haired fifteen year old didn't want to stray from his stare. She saw the longing, the hope, the sadness, and the loneliness in those great, deep pools. Her breathing became irregular, and it sounded as if she had just ran a mile. Why was she reacting so?  
  
The commander was having a difficult time as well. Her gaze was so intent and caring, that he wanted to look at her big, innocent (though, he knew that she was not innocent of soul) eyes. All of his emotions that he had stuffed into a bottle were spilling out. The want for love, the want to end his loneliness, the bottle became uncorked. He couldn't hide anything now.  
  
Somehow, they just couldn't break away from each other's gaze. They could have had their eyes locked for eternity or just until the next morning. If it hadn't been for Eagle, they WOULD have had to look at each other until the next morning.  
  
Before he made one of the most drastic moves of his lifetime, he hoped and prayed for courage. His mind was racing. Oh father, please let me do this right. Let me have courage. I am sorry I fell into a trap, and I am sorry I failed you in the quest for the Proof of the Pillar, but please let me do this right and give me courage. Then, before he could regret what he was doing, he bent down swiftly and planted his mouth firmly on top of Hikaru's.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TL: Okay, that was one of my shortest chapters, but I just thought I would end there because it was so cute!  
  
SR: You FINALLY got to the good part! *squeals* Go Eagle! Go Hikaru!  
  
TL: *bows* Thank you very much. If you don't really like this fic, then please tell my W-H-Y!!! I want contructive criticism, not flames! r/r! 


	5. Caught in the Middle

TL: I'm planning on making this chapter a lot longer than the last, but you never know, so, it isn't definite. For those of you who actually like this (not that that's many of you), it's not going to be a happy ending! This isn't the last chapter (I don't think), but be prepared for a sad ending!  
  
SR: Is this your first angst?  
  
TL: Well, sort of. "We'll Meet Again in Heaven" was some what angst, but it wasn't entirely angst, because Taichi did end up happy in heaven, didn't he? But this one...I suppose it could be called totally angst, because no one ends up happy. They only end up satisfied that nobody became the new Pillar.  
  
SR: Ah...okay, got it. Let's go. --grabs TL and hauls her off--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 5-Caught in the Middle  
  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. What in the world was Eagle DOING?   
  
Eagle was starting to realize his action now and how embarrassing it must be. He had impulsively KISSED someone. Someone he shouldn't be kissing. Someone he couldn't love. Someone who was supposedly his enemy. He wanted to pull back, but something kept him from doing it.   
  
They were just standing in a darkened hallway, Hikaru in her nightgown, and Eagle in his suit. It would have been a romantic scene, if Hikaru hadn't had second thoughts. She realized that she loved Eagle, a lot, but as much as Lantis? She couldn't say. She loved them in different ways. But has Lantis ever mustered up the courage to actually kiss her? No, of course not. He hadn't even hugged her in any way before, just give her a small peck on the cheek, or a pat. Did Lantis truly love her?  
  
Eagle knew this was wrong. Lantis, his best friend, his "big" brother, loved this girl, and now, he was kissing her, but...just this once, he wanted to laugh in Lantis's face and say, "Look, I've got what you haven't got. You're not the big brother anymore." He finally pulled back though, due to lack of air. "I-I'm so sorry Hikaru! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
Hikaru blushed. The kiss had been...nice, but now the situation was getting awkward. "Eagle? Why did you do that?"   
  
"I-I really don't know, Magic Knight. I guess this is just my first time experiencing 'love'. I'm sorry, I know you love Lantis, and I shouldn't be doing this, but..."  
  
"It's all right. I-I love you to. I love Lantis as well, but, I don't know, I love both of you very much."  
  
"Really?" So he hadn't made a complete fool of himself. "You do love me, do you now? But won't Lantis be angry?"  
  
"Lantis won't know," Hikaru said. She was not being herself. Sure, she's seen other, more popular people kiss in front of the whole school before, but she's never experienced one herself. Was she now, an official slut?  
  
A sigh escaped Eagle lips. Good, or else Lantis would have his skin for sure. "So, you were going to walk me to my room, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru fidgeted a little. "No, I think I can trust you, if I love you. I suppose you can find your way back..."  
  
Eagle was rather disappointed. He wanted to, for just this one night, do something that he couldn't have done as a commander. For just tonight, he wanted to be the regular young man that he was supposed to be, not some person trying to take over a country. For just one night, he wanted to experience what other people enjoyed so much, "love". "All right, then I'm supposing I'll be seeing you some time tomorrow. Have a good night."  
  
"Good night." She turned away abruptly and brushed past Eagle to get into her room. If she saw his face again tonight, she would start crying for sure.  
  
Eagle knew that this was his chance now. His chance to get out. He couldn't stay anymore. He was finally left to his own devices. He finally had the whole castle before him, because everyone else was most likely asleep. But no, he wasn't going to try to find the Proof of the Pillar. No, that was his past mission.   
  
He had committed a crime far more daring and dangerous than anyone could have thought it to be. He was the commander of Autozam's warcraft, but he had found love. He had dared to love, and that was a sin. If he continued to love Hikaru, then he could not be the Pillar, for the Pillar could never think for themselves, therefore, cannot love. He couldn't become the Pillar. He had to go back.  
  
The once determined, confident, and daring young man was now broken. He was no longer determined or confident. He was lost. He wanted to follow his mind, which screamed, "What are you doing? You're giving up a country's future just to be with some girl who's supposed to be your enemy???", and yet, the choice his heart offered sounded so good to him. He wanted to be with Hikaru, because he loved her...he wanted to kick Lantis out of her life, and yet, he also wanted Lantis to still be his brother. He wanted everyone he had ever loved or cared about in his life to be happy and stay with him forever. He wanted to end this war and misery. He wanted to follow his heart, but he couldn't decide.  
  
The sound of his footsteps bounced and echoed off the walls of the hallway that he was treading in. The waning moonlight just barely illuminated his way. He didn't know where he was going, just following his footsteps because they seemed to have a mind of their own. He knew he wasn't going back the way he came. He knew he wasn't going back to his room, but Eagle knew that his feet were taking him somewhere, and he let them have it their way.  
  
Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru. That was all Eagle could think about on his midnight voyage. Hikaru was always on his mind. Even when he was pondering about what Geo and Zazu and the rest of the people he lead were doing, his mind wondered back to Hikaru. She was cute and beautiful. A rare combination, and even then, nobody could be like Hikaru. Her big caring heart, even for those who are her enemies. Her large, crimson eyes that seem to take you in, that seem to know what you long for. And that hair. Of course, it's not as neat, or beautiful as the other two Magic Knights', but it was wild. It was red and wild, but it was cute.   
  
A blast of cold air hit him. It just came out of the blue, and he didn't know where he was. He could have been in a dragon's lair for all he knew. It was pitch dark, and cold air was rushing past him, as if hurrying to get into the castle...into! He was going OUT of the castle! His feet had taken him right to the front entrance, for to the left of the hall from where he came from was the golden door that marked the throne room. His heart was leading him to the entrance or exit of the castle...which meant that his mission was no longer to obtain the Proof of the Pillar. He knew that he had to leave, even though he hadn't even uttered a good-bye to Hikaru or Lantis.   
  
Not pausing to see where he was going, he started to walk. He didn't care if he was going in the wrong direction, he was going to find his FTO and leave this place from which he had suffered and learned more than he could have ever suffered and learned in life. He was going to leave this castle of misery and do something unbelievable.  
  
It was only an inkling of the plan. It was his only hope as well...because he had failed his father's wish, and he needed to redeem himself.   
  
Eagle used his last weapon which he had hidden so well until now to search the area for his FTO. It was not hidden very well. Fairly easy to find. Eagle knew that he could have found it without using his radar.  
  
Cephiro's castle looked like a large crystal with three spikes growing out of it. A masterpiece of architecture, if it could be put that way. There was the front entrance and many more side exits and entrances...for the citizens to use when Emeraude...was still around. There was a large "storage" room/area where the FTO was kept, and it had an unlocked entrance into it.   
  
The FTO was untouched with the exception of the flame arrows Hikaru had set on him during the battle. Otherwise, it looked new. Someone must have been there to polish it, because old scratches were gone, and if there was sunlight, it would have sparkled. Although Eagle has never been separated from his robot for this long (although a few days is not a long time), he still knew his way around. He climbed nimblely into the cockpit and started the mecha up. The noise was loud beyond comprehension, and Eagle was sure that sooner or later, probably sooner, someone would come running and find him trying to steal the FTO back. So he hurried. It could not fly, although that was what the FTO did best, because the ceiling was not high enough, and when it tried to move, it couldn't.  
  
"Damnit!" Eagle had forgotten about the ropes. Knowing that if he didn't cut them quickly, he would surely be found, so he climbed down in a rush and blasted the ropes apart. They did not snap easily even then. They must have been made stronger with the guru's magic, but by shooting at them several times in a row, Eagle was able to break their grip. Already, he heard voices outside.  
  
"Someone or thing's trying to use the mecha, Master Mage!" it seemed to be Lantis's voice, although it didn't seem low enough. "We must hurry and discover the culprit!"  
  
Eagle knew he had to try. If he didn't, then he would never get away. He climbed back into the FTO and restarted the engine. This time, he found that its legs could move. Now time to move out. Eagle knew that it wouldn't matter if he blasted the door, because the FTO could always be refuelled and reloaded, but having the heart that he was born with, he would not risk killing innocent bystanders, so he charged, and he also prayed that they would hear him in time to move away from the door.  
  
And sure enough, Clef heard. "La Farga! Ascot, Lantis! Everyone, move away from the door! It's going to blast its way OUT!" Clef flung himself out of the doorway, knocking down Presea with him.   
  
And just down, the metal doorway fell apart. The FTO was running, and then, it took off, all within fifteen seconds. Eagle wanted to whoop for joy. He was in the air again, in his FTO, and he would no longer be a prisoner in that hated castle...and love would not hinder him for long anymore. He would carry his plan out soon.  
  
Clef lifted his head just the tiniest bit and saw the FTO rising and rising and rising, until it became a speck. He was starting to pick himself when someone beside him gasped from pain. He had accidentally fell on Presea's arm, and it was at an odd angle. "Presea!"   
  
Although Presea never showed her feelings, it did not mean that she didn't have feelings at all, but when Clef had called her name, she relished in the way he said it, though her face was still bland. This was the first time he had called her her name in a long time...actually, her sister's name, but everyone knew her as "Presea", so she was as much "Presea" as her sister had been. "Clef?"  
  
"Are you all right? I think I fell on your arm! He stooped down (although not very low, because he was already so short ^_^) to examine her arm. He lifted it delicately as if it would crumble in his hands if it was handled without care. His fingers were calloused and bruised, but his touch was gentle. "I'm sorry Presea, but I think your arm's broken."  
  
Presea nodded. "I think I'll be all right. I can heal myself. What about the others?" she had just noticed that everyone else was staring at them.  
  
"Huh? Oh right!" Clef carelessly dropped Presea's arm, and whipped around. Everyone was staring at the two of them as if they were doing something they shouldn't be doing. "Is everyone else all right?"  
  
Some cleared their throats, some shuffled their feet, and some coughed, but they all replied yes in a mysterious way. What surprised him the most that Umi was smiling as if she knew something that everyone else wanted to know desparately. "Yes, we're all right. What about you...and Presea? How is her...arm?"   
  
It seemed like Fuu had asked the question, but her voice seemed to have a trace of unusual amusement in them.   
  
Presea glanced up and blushed. She knew what they were thinking. And the mage seemed to have realized as well. "All right then! So the commander is gone, and we're left quite alone again. Shall we go back inside?"  
  
Glad that Clef had suggested going inside instead of going back to examining Presea's arm, they strolled back in. Presea would have hung back with Clef and thanked him, except too much suspicion was aroused already, and there would be rumors flying around everywhere by the next morning if she was seen walking with him.  
  
Eagle, meanwhile, had already reached his ship. He safely docked his FTO and strided onto a waiting platform where Geo and Zazu were waiting. They seemed to be torn between worry and relief. "Eagle! What the hell do you think you were doing? Going off to enemy territory like that in the middle of the night and locking my GTO so that I couldn't follow you, huh? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Geo reprimanded, although he was giving him a fierce bear hug at that exact moment.  
  
Zazu, because he was so short, could not reach Eagle and hug him, so I he could do was shake Eagle's hand continuously and bounce up and down yelling, "Our commander is back! Our commander is back!"  
  
Eagle, knowing that Zazu was extremely happy, did not want to break the news to him. He could tell them another time, when he was prepared for what he was going to do. "Let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
Geo slung his arm around Eagle's shoulders, and Zazu was jumping ahead, waiting to get inside the ship. "C'mon, Geo! Make our commander go faster! I want to hear what happened!" And of course, the "what happened" part indicated what the Magic Knights were.  
  
Eagle laughed and began his story, even though the weren't inside yet, as he had wanted. He wanted them to understand the story and accept it, instead of look disgusted. The story was simple to tell, but its meaning was far harder and more profound than it sounded. They would have to be able to understand the story to accept what he would be doing.  
  
"So...Zazu, Geo, I fell in love."  
  
Zazu stopped skipping, and Geo dropped his arm and crossed them. They were both giving him goggling looks as if he was some sort of alien. "You what?!"  
  
"I fell in love, Geo. I fell in love with the red Magic Knight of Fire. She is cute and beautiful, and I fell in love with her. I know it's hard for both of you to accept, but you're going to have to understand."  
  
"B-but, how'd your mission go? You were supposed to find the Proof of the Pillar, weren't you?" Zazu asked disappointed.  
  
"Y-yes, Zazu, but I failed my mission because I fell in love. I only returned because I knew I would fail to find the Path because I fell in love. Hikaru, the red Magic Knight has informed me that it is impossible to think and care for yourself as a Pillar, and to love someone if you are the Pillar is a great sin. That is why Princess Emeraude summoned the Magic Knights and asked them to kill her."  
  
"But you can't, Eagle! What about Autozam? What about your country? What about the promise you made to your father?"  
  
"I have found out recently, as I was brooding over things in my cell, that I am a coward. I am a coward because I let something very dangerous called 'love' get in my way, and I toyed with it. If I was truly determined to become the Pillar of Cephiro, then I wouldn't have let it get in the way, and I would have succeeded already. I don't think my heart is truly set on becoming the Pillar anymore, Zazu, Geo, therefore, I cannot lead this campaigne anymore, and I do not deserve to be commander."  
  
Perhaps it was a little too early to tell them, but he couldn't tell them a day later and say, "Oh, I forgot to mention that I resign." He had to tell them now, because he was going to make the announcement tomorrow, and they had to be prepared for tomorrow and what surprises it might bring. "You're going to have to accept my choice, Geo, although you don't like it, because I have not resigned officially yet, and you are still under my command. Please respect my wishes and now, please leave."  
  
They were still goggling at him, but this time, Geo was angry. Very angry in fact. "Now look here, Eagle, you can't just resign any old time! Maybe you failed to find the Proof of the Pillar, but you still have to try! You can't just give up now because you fell in love with some enemy!"  
  
"I am glad you are loyal to me and my wishes, Geo, but I wish to resign for my own, personal reasons, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I would not last long as a Pillar, because I have loved, and will continue to love. To become the Pillar, I must not let those things tempt me, but I did, and I fell for it. And even if I did go back now and became the new Pillar, sooner or later I would die, and that would be no good to both worlds because then they're back to square one with barren land, polluted air, etc."  
  
"But Eagle! That's what you setted out to do! You setted out to become the new Pillar of Cephiro and make Autozam a safe place once again!" Zazu exclaimed outraged. His beloved commander was resigning??? That was just not possible! Eagle could NOT be like this!  
  
"In case you haven't notice, Zazu, Geo, but I have a weak and soft side too. I fell in love with Hikaru, because I let myself, that was my weak spot, and my weak spot has ruined it all. I used to think that I would have made a fine Pillar and commander, but now, I don't. Please leave, I need my rest after my journey. It was tiring, and the bed there wasn't comfortable at all."  
  
Geo and Zazu closed their dangling jaws and filed out of the room. Eagle did need his rest, now that his sickness was getting worse. Plus, they could argue with him later, when the whole army was on their side.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TL: Was this chapter as enjoyable as the others, people who are still reading this fic? I hope it was! The ending is coming soon, and it is not happy! Like I mentioned, this will be my first angst, and it will not end happily. None of the characters will end up happy, and the readers might be outraged.   
  
SR: About time you made an angst!  
  
TL: *snorts* What do you care? Anyway, I'm wasting space, and I'm not supposed to fill the whole entire page with A/N's, so I'm going! Ja! 


	6. Hard Decisions

TL: This is one of the best chapters! The last chapter is the next one, and well...you can all probably guess what happens because I gave everyone a clue near the end of this chapter. I don't think there'll be an epilogue, because what can I do it on?  
  
SR: Yay! Hurrah! TL's finally writing angst!  
  
TL: *mutters* And she's only really happy 'cause this is angst.  
  
SR: ^_^ Angst is good! Optimistic fics get really boring after a while!  
  
TL: --sweatdrop-- Please excuse my friend here. She is a big fan of angst...so, I'll take her away now. --grabs SR's collar and drags her off--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 6-Hard Decisions  
  
  
Eagle was prepared. He had prepared for his speech last night, phrasing and rephrasing sentences so that they sounded most meaningful and grammatically correct.   
  
The crew with him would be shocked, of course, because they knew that he loved the job of commander and being everyone's "father", and of course, he loved the special privileges of being a commander. It would be difficult for him too, because he would not be seeing the crew that he had grown to know as family for a loooooooooong time, and he would have to go away knowing what caused his downfall and how tragic life can be.  
  
Eagle, himself, felt somewhat ashamed that he was resigning. Firstly, he was so young. Only people who are too old to maintain a job resign, or retire, but he has barely reached his thirties, and he was quitting already. Secondly, he had broken the promise he had kept all until now. When he meets his father again, which will be soon, he would have to be punished. He would have to be punished for his love for another, and he would have to be punished for quitting the mission. He would be defined as a coward.  
  
But it was the only right thign to do. How could he fight on to become the Pillar if his heart was no longer desolate and empty but full of love and affection for someone else? He couldn't. No one could, but Pillars cannot love.   
  
Someone knocked on his door. It was Geo. Geo was not wearing his uniform for the first time, but wearing something that looked like a suit, except it looked a bit crinkled. Eagle smiled to himself. I was just like Geo to wear crinkled clothes to a ceremony. Geo had no ironing skills whatsoever. "Good afternoon, commander. The crew is waiting for you in the first waiting room," he said rather coldly. They had had a fight this morning Eagle would not give in, and Geo could only back down, for if the commander wished, he can give the order for the arguing with him to be destroyed.  
  
"Can you help me with my suit? I don't think the bow tie is on right..." Eagle said. He was trying to reconcile with Geo.  
  
Geo grunted something like "sure" and started to fix Eagle's bowtie, except he did it without words. He would not look at Eagle and avoided his eyes always.   
  
The silence was uncomfortable, but the way Geo, somewhat like a second father, was treating him was even more unnerving. "Geo, are you quite done yet?" he asked ratherly snappishly.  
  
Geo looked up. For the first time in a day, he looked straight at Eagle without looking away a split second later. But he still wouldn't speak to him. The second-in-command just gave the commander a long, hard look, which Eagle tried to decipher something from.  
  
There were many mixed up emotions Geo was trying to tell him, Eagle assumed, but Geo was not the type to express his feelings through talking, so he was trying to tell him through eye contact. Geo looked...not entirely sad, but melancholy and "hard". Eagle had no idea why Geo would look melancholy, but he knew why he looked "hard". Geo was approving of the way Eagle was handling the situation, and he approved of Eagle resigning, although he didn't want to show it.   
  
"Good luck...Eagle Vision of Autozam," Geo said. He chose not to say "commander" on purpose. Afterall, Eagle was about to resign very soon.  
  
"Thank you...my trusted second-in-command." They were being very formal and cold to each other, Eagle knew, but he didn't want to be the first one to apologize or give in. If only Geo was not as determined either. Now, their disagreement could go on forever until they both died, and they still wouldn't have forgotten each other even if they wanted to because each was waiting for the other to apologize first. It was odd how human nature worked.  
  
Geo left the room swiftly without a second look back, and Eagle was alone again. The speech would start in a few minutes, so Eagle gave a last look around his room before closing the door softly behind him. He would never see it again, because the second part of his plan would have to occur right after the speech, and he would have no time to come back.   
  
*  
  
The handful of the crew that was abroad Autozam's warship glanced at each other with puzzled expressions. What was happening? Why were they all called to gather in this room? Why was podium erected? Where was their commander and Geo, the second-in-command?  
  
Zazu was supposedly in charge of the directing the crew while Geo was away. "Everyone! Settle down! Please settle down! Please sit down in your chairs! No seating arrangement! Please be quiet, your commander, Eagle Vision of Autozam will be here in just a minute!" he called, cupping his chubby hands to his mouth.  
  
Good, their commander was coming. Everyone felt relieved, and they went back to chatting quietly with their neighbors. However, some were still uneasy. Why did Zazu, their chief mechanic, call Eagle "your commander, Eagle Vision of Autozam"? It was such a formal title, and courtesy was not required upon this ship. Everyone could call each by their first names, so why was he calling Eagle such a long fancy title? Something was up...and they were about to find out, because Eagle had entered.  
  
A hush fell over the audience. Those who had felt relieved looked up in expectance. Most of them were expecting something like a reward, or a prize for their faithful dedication, which Eagle did give out once in a while. But the more cautious ones among them did not let their hopes rise. Their commander was wearing a suit...something that he normally did not do, and they were required to wear their best clothes as well to this assembly.  
  
Eagle raised his hand, palm facing the audience. It seemed to be a sign of silence, as earthlings would have thought it, but it was a gesture for a polite and formal greeting.  
  
By then, everyone knew something was wrong. The commander never used formal gestures with them. They were his family, and he, the father. They respected him, but they never had to use formal gestures with him, and neither did he with them. Their ears perked up for any bits of grim news, or for news from home.   
  
"My good people, and crew, that I have taken with me from Autozam, I address you now, as your leader and commander of this ship, but soon, I will not be so. As you may all understand, I ventured into the castle of Cephiro, and I did not come back for many days, and something remarkable and something dangerous happened to me back there."  
  
Everyone disregarded the first sentence, because they knew it was only an introduction, and it was not important. However, little did they know that the first sentence had given them a clue as to what was coming up during the speech.  
  
"I will not tell you what I did, or what happened to me, because it is a personal experience that I will remember for as long as I live. All of you might have already experienced it at home, or will be experiencing this when you go home, which will be very, very soon, unless your second-in-command does not wish to do so."  
  
This time, everyone heard it loud and clear. They did not think that he was resigning, but they definitely got the hint that they were going to be going home very very soon. "But sir!" an amateur called out.  
  
Geo swiveled his head around to glare sharply at the speaker. He shook his head slightly and turned back to staring listlessly out the many windows.   
  
Eagle did not mind, though. He encouraged young people, like him, to ask many questions. "You may speak."  
  
The speaker felt abashed, because he had called out, and because he had only finished his training aboard the ship, and was not high in rank, but he continued all the same. "I was just wondering if you are still keen to become the Pillar of Cephiro. If you are, then I don't understand why we would be going home any time soon. There is a war going on between us and Cephiro, is there not? And for you to become the Pillar, then we must fight on and win."  
  
"You are very right, but your original question was whether I still wanted to become Pillar, and the answer is no. I realized that I cannot ever be the Pillar now, because I toyed with something dangerous, and it just hapenned to be my luck that I fell into its trap. And the reason why I am here with you today is because I want to let you all know that I am resigning." He stopped there for a few seconds to let the words sink in.  
  
And sink in they did. Some people immediately got it, but for others who were more than faithful to the commander, it took them a little while longer. But at last, everyone understand. Now they understood why he was addressing them so formally. Now they understood why they were so dressed up. Now they understood the meaning of what he had said before the youngster spoke up. Now they understood.  
  
"Some maybe disappointed, some may not regard it as a heavy matter, and some might even be happy. Of which one of those categories you fall under, I do not care. I am officially resigning, now, and none of you can stop me from doing so, because I am higher in rank than any of you, and no one may defy the commander."  
  
There were a couple of people who wanted to stand up and shout, "You can't resign, though! We need you!", but their bottoms remained in their seats. They didn't want to know the consequences they would have to suffer. They all just nodded, stood up, and saluted their former commander. "Thank you, Eagle Vision of Autozam, for being our commander. We salute you," they recited. Then they sat down again. When someone resigns a job, usually they present the next person to take it.  
  
"And now, as you can all guess, Geo, who used to be the second-in-command will now take my place. Geo, come here. I must but these pins on you to mark you now the official commander."  
  
Geo obeyed the order if it could be called that, and allowed Eagle to pin them to his collar. He shook Eagle's warm hand firmly, and saluted the crowd.   
  
The crowd stood up and saluted the new commander. They weren't particularly happy about the new commander, because Geo was much harder than Eagle, but it was by Autozam law that they salute him, so they did.   
  
*  
  
Eagle wiped his moist brows with a handkerchief that Geo had lent him a long time ago, almost before they went to war...and he still hadn't returned it. He was standing in the middle of a deserted hall, about to carry out his the last part of the plan. Everyone should be in the big dining room now, feasting...and saluting their new commander. The former commander could do as he wished.  
  
Though all the crew was still feasting, Eagle knew that time was precious, and right now, it was his friend and enemy. The way he planned it, it would take a rather long time to lure the Magic Knights out of the castle, and yet, it would be cowardly to do it the other way...  
  
Eagle straightened himself and raced to the docked FTO. It's engine was still warm, but it didn't matter. Nobody would care about it after this adventure. The former commander smiled secretly to himself when he found that the password would not work. Geo must have changed it while he was asleep to keep him from going anywhere else. How considerate of him, but Eagle knew another way still.  
  
Behind the blank and smooth face, a great mind was always at work. During his training years in the Autozam military, Eagle had taken a hacking course, which little people took or knew about, because everyone thought hacking of little use. However, it came in very big use right now. Eagle punched in a jumble of letters and formulas, and the screen flashed bright green.  
  
Perhaps he wasn't as rusty at hacking as he thought he was...then, a red alert went off. Luckily, it was inside the FTO and the sound was not shrill enough to penetrate the FTO's armor. Eagle then typed in the same jumble of letters and numbers, and the screen turned black, and on the screen were ten tiny little numbers and letters. "4e9a1g7l2e"   
  
Eagle restarted the computer, and typed in the correct password this time...and it obviously worked, for Geo knew nothing about hacking, and of course, Geo had no clue that Eagle could hack.   
  
"FTO, go." Those words that he had said so many times before in his life seemed to sound different in his own ears that night. It rang like a clear bell across a prairie, signaling something ahead. Something good, perhaps, and something bad, perhaps. Of course, Eagle knew which one it was.  
  
The FTO, having no mind of its own, could not tell that its master was flying illegally, without the permission of the commander, and soon, its master would do something even crazier according to Autozam standards.  
  
Eagle dodged from spot to spot in the sky, always avoiding the windows on the ship that faced east. He did not know where in the world the Magic Knights would be, though most likely they were somewhere together.  
  
***  
  
It was Umi who saw Eagle first. She was staring blankly out of the window. The FTO had appeared several times before her eyes already, but she was so deep in her thoughts, that she did not notice it, until this time. She was thinking of Hikaru, Eagle...and what was that mashin doing? And MASHIN! It was the Autozam commander's giant robot!   
  
"Hikaru-chan! Fuu-chan! Look! It's Eagle, he's in his mashin!" she shouted excitedly.   
  
Hikaru wanted to make sure that she had heard right. Eagle was out there? And when she looked out the window, Eagle was indeed in his FTO, racing around in the sky. But what was he doing?   
  
"Umi? What's he doing? Is he trying to make war?" she inquired uneasily. Why is it that she had an awful feeling that something not pleasant was coming up?  
  
"I think we should go out, or else we'll never find out. Interesting how he's just flying around in the sky, ne?" Fuu cocked her head and smiled the sweet smile she always reserved for her friends and Ferio.   
  
"I think you're right, Fuu. I'm going!" Hikaru didn't even bother waiting to see if the others were coming with her. Something was not right, and she needed to know, or she would never forgive herself.   
  
"Wait! Hikaru-chan! You can't go!" Fuu called after her.  
  
"Hikaru! Come back here! You can't go after him!" Umi yelled. She grabbed Fuu's hand, knowing that Hikaru wouldn't come back, and started to race after her friend.  
  
Hikaru was surprised at her own speed. She had reached the main entrance in less time than she thought it would take. Hmm.   
  
"Rayearth!" She summoned her Rune-God and flew into the sky, just as Umi and Fuu reached the entrance.   
  
"HIKARU!" Umi hollered, although she knew it was useless, because Hikaru couldn't hear her. "Fuu, we're joining her. Selece!"  
  
"Windam!" Fuu called obediently. What could she do anyway, except follow Umi's actions? She couldn't let Umi and Hikaru alone, afterall, she was a Magic Knight too!  
  
Red, blue, and green streaks appeared all over the dark sky. It was like some airshow, except more serious.   
  
***  
  
Eagle knew he had the Magic Knights in his trap now. They would go after him and try to fight him. Exactly what he had planned from the beginning.   
  
He sometimes sent missiles zooming after them to keep them from guessing his real purpose. Sometimes, he pulled out his sword and shield and pretended to stay still, but he never stayed in one place for more than fifteen seconds.   
  
Eagle finally led them to a rocky (though which part of Cephiro now is not rocky?) area that was not often observed. It would be just the four of them, fighting a glorious battle.   
  
"Magic Knights! I challenge you!" he cried.  
  
Hikaru heard. Umi heard. And Fuu heard. They set their mouths in a grim line and knew that this was mostly like a fight to the death.  
  
But Hikaru couldn't stand that thought. Why, she had just expressed her love for him only hours ago! And now, she must either kill him or be killed herself? "Eagle! What are you doing? This is crazy!"  
  
Eagle laughed for once, though a cheerless laugh. It sounded more evil than cheerful. "I know! And that's what I intend!"  



	7. What Love Can Destroy

TL: *squeals* This is the last and final chappy! *claps and applauds self*  
  
SR: -_-;;; She's pretty pathetic, isn't she? Praising herself and all.  
  
TL: Well, you've gotta be proud of me! I mean, this IS afterall my first angst!  
  
SR: *shakes finger* Noooo, this isn't your first angst. It's only part angst. The other part is romance, and angst is only the secondary genre.   
  
TL: *pouts* Well, well, so? Anyway, the ending cannot be very surprising for some one you who took my hint in the last chapter. I don't think any one of will walk away happy, but, you know, I could be wrong.  
  
SR: So, until after the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Way Fate Meant It To Be  
  
Chapter 7-What Love Can Destroy  
  
  
Hikaru gasped. What did he mean this was exactly what he intended? He wanted a fight to the death? "Eagle of Autozam! You are a fool and craze, you know that, do you not?" she demanded sharply, although the waver in her voice showed that she was choking back tears.  
  
It hurt to have Hikaru call him a fool and craze. Didn't she know that he was doing this for her? Didn't he know that he was doing this for the good of both of them? Didn't she understand? "I am not a fool or craze as you call me, Magic Knight. I am doing what I believe is right, and I shall not draw back."  
  
Why was he so cold to her? Why can't he just simply call her by her name? Why did he have to act like a stranger? Was it because he was ashamed of what had happened that night? Or was he trying to put the past behind him? "Then I will fight you for as long as I need to, because I will not give up the Crown of the Pillar easily."  
  
Eagle almost laughed. Once, he had thought that Hikaru was deep and profound, and now, she was being rather ignorant. Didn't she realize already that he couldn't be the Pillar anymore? He couldn't even find the Path now! He was doing it for both of them. "You're very ignorant, Magic Knight. You have not realized the truth yet." He laughed coldly and activated his shield. "Enough time wasted on words! A fight! To the death!"  
  
Umi flew from her position behind Fuu to in front of Hikaru. If anyone needed protection right now, Hikaru did. "Hikaru! Stay in back of me! I'll take care of that foolish idiot who wants a fight to the death!"  
  
"No! Umi-chan! Let me fight!" Hikaru pleaded. It was her fight too. Besides, she couldn't just stand and watch as her friends got bombarded with missiles.   
  
"Hikaru-chan, you can't fight! You were just hurt! You can't go back into battle so fast!" Fuu warned, backing up Umi. She was worried, very worried, about Hikaru.   
  
"I want to! I have to! This is a fight that involves all three of us!" Hikaru answered back. It was true, though. It was a fight for all of them.   
  
"When you are done fighting over who should fight!" Eagle commented with a false bored sigh. The way he had planned it, they should be creaming him by now.   
  
"Fine! Hikaru, as a friend, I highly disapprove of your choice, but I will respect it. Eagle, we will all be involved in this!" Umi shouted at him. She drew out her sword and stood ready.  
  
"Then let the battle begin!" Eagle raised his arm and a row of tiny missiles shot up, whizzing past the Umi, headed straight to Hikaru.  
  
Unlike many others, Hikaru had fast reflexes and was prepared for any unfair play. She dodged it with ease and set a Flame Arrow at him.   
  
Eagle dodged the attack as well, and sent more missiles at Hikaru. He didn't know why he was sending them all at Hikaru ,because she was the one that he loved, but his hands just sort of directed him. These days, he noticed, he followed his feet, hands, and heart more than his brain. Was it an after effect of love?  
  
Umi intercepted, and set her Water Dragon on Eagle.   
  
It came as a blast to Eagle. Having stopped in his tracks for a moment to think, he moved a little to late, and so, it hit him. The FTO shook and shuddered, but it stayed intact. "I'm not as weak as you all think I am, Magic Knights! I am, Eagle of Autozam, and I will keep my promise to fight to the death!"  
  
All at once, a Water Dragon and Flame Arrow came at him. He turned on his shield and stood perfectly safe while red and blue light blazed all around him. He decided to surprise all of them and sent a launcher on Umi.   
  
"Umi-chan!" Hikaru yelled. She wanted to step between the oncoming missile, but her mashin wouldn't move.   
  
Fuu acted fast and sent her Guardian Wind around Umi, shielding her from the deadly missile.   
  
Eagle was actually quite glad that Fuu had protected Umi. Afterall, his intent was not to kill the girls, actually, his plan was quite the opposite.   
  
Fuu glared angrily at Eagle and charged with a sword between both her hands. "This is for UMI!!"  
  
Eagle raised his shield, but the sword was so strong with Fuu's feelings, that it cut through the metal and destroyed some of the FTO's mechanisms.   
  
Good, it was going well. "I'm not destroyed yet! You think one sword stroke can destroy me? Then you're quite wrong! FTO, go!"  
  
The FTO zoomed past Fuu, and was headed straight for Hikaru, who was lingering behind Umi's back. He slashed out at her, and it cut her left shoulder. He felt so guilty, hurting the one who had helped him so much, but he could not love get in the way anymore, especially not here. His plan must work, and in order for it to work, some sacrifices must be made.  
  
Hikaru winced from the pain. Why was he doing this? It was so pointless and stupid! What was the point of fighting to the death? Nothing would be accomplished, and the numbers were against him. What has gotten into him?  
  
"Hikaru-chan! Are you all right? Why, I'll get him...that, that idiot who wants a fight to the death!" Umi glared darkly at Eagle and rushed at him. "This one's for hurting Hikaru!"  
  
"Wait! Umi-chan! Don't!" But it was too late. Umi could not be stopped now. Hikaru instinctively sent out another Flame Arrow.   
  
Umi struck Eagle the same time the attack sent by Hikaru hit Eagle. So, Eagle received two blows at the same time. It was quite a shock to him, though he was preparing for something like this. His FTO's warning blared, and the noise pounded in his head. He suddenly felt dizzy and saw spots all over the place. He lost vision of the Magic Knights for a moment due to those spots, but it cleared. He was starting to weaken. Then, of all the time he least expected it, he had a coughing fit. Blood dripped from his mouth onto his lap. Oh well.  
  
Hikaru wanted to reach out to Eagle and help him, but then, it would just reveal their secret, besides, she was supposed to act as his enemy right now. Still, she felt her stomach turn inside out when she saw Umi's forceful stroke and her own Flame Arrow touch her love at the same time.   
  
"It's not over yet, girls!" Eagle screamed. He felt refreshed, after that attack, and something like bloodwrath overtook him. He had a lust for battle, something most unlike him. He charged right into the middle of the group of three Magic Knights.   
  
Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu slashed out with their weapons reflexively, and Eagle felt his FTO shudder again. It was failing. It would be over soon...he must fight. "For Autozam and my FRIENDS!!!" he lashed out with his long sword like a wild beast. It was everywhere at the same time.   
  
The girls had a hard time dodging it, but it was also easy for them to strike back at him. A sword stroke here, a magic attack there, it was all it took for the already heavily damaged FTO to fail.   
  
Eagle knew that time had come. The FTO was shuddering violently, and it would not stop. The siren was louder than ever now, and half the lights had gone out. Some of the mechanisms had stopped working completely, and the missiles would not come out of the launcher. He was going to fail soon.   
  
Eagle saw Hikaru raise her sword for a final attack. He went straight at it, for it was the only thing left to do.   
  
The sword went through the FTO and him as easily as pie. He felt a hot, piercing pain. He wanted to scream, because white fire was consuming his whole body, but he had promised himself that he would not die screaming like a coward. He would die honorably, so he clamped his mouth shut.   
  
"EAGLE!" Hikaru screamed. What had she done? She had just stabbed him! Good lord! The tears that she had been holding back for so long all spilled over the brim of her eyes, and a sob tore reluctantly through her throat.   
  
Umi and Fuu stared at her. Wasn't Eagle their enemy? Then why was she so sad? Was there something that they missed?  
  
"It's all right, Hikaru. I failed to complete my mission for my father, so, I destined this for myself. There's nothing you can do! I am a dying man, though my life has not been wasted completely. Good-bye and thank you for teaching such a lesson that I might not have learned! Father! I am here to be with you again!!" Eagle shouted. Funny, the pain was no longer there. The wound didn't hurt that much anymore. Instead, he felt incredible lightness. It was as if he was sitting on a cloud that was speeding to some paradise that one could only dream about. He lost the lustful look in his eyes, and they misted over. He closed his eyes, and they remained closed. His spirit was drifting away, and away, and away...he was going away and away and away...  
  
"EAGLE!" Hikaru yelled again. She was truly crying now. She had killed him! She had killed him! Painful memories of Princess Emeraude came back to her. She had killed her too! She was not innocent, but a guilty, guilty girl! She had killed them! "EAGLE!"  
  
But Eagle did not answer. The FTO started to fall, increasing its speed every milisecond. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud, then...it exploded...and with Eagle's lifeless body inside.   
  
"EAGLE!" Hikaru yelled, over, and over, and over again. He couldn't be gone! He was just alive ten seconds ago! She urged her mashin to descend.  
  
But Umi and Fuu stopped her. They held on to her arms as she struggled wildly in a crazed frenzy. "EAGLE! EAGLE! You can't do this!" her hoarse voice croaked. She groped blindly for her sword, though her arms were pinned against her. "EAAAAAAAAAGLE!"  
  
Umi and Fuu looked at each other uncertainly. This was not Hikaru behavior. When Emeraude had been killed, she had just sobbed and moped, but now, she was in a wild frenzy, trying to kill herself! Then, it hit them. They knew why Hikaru was acting like this. She loved Eagle. It was as plain as day was not night. She loved him, and she was grieving.   
  
Hikaru couldn't stop crying. Why did he did this...too himself and to her especially? Why? WHY?! "You're a fool Eagle, to have killed yourself!" She tried to relieve Umi's and Fuu's hard grip one last time and collapsed. She was too tired to go on, so she simply gave up.   
  
Fuu caught her before she could fall. "Umi-chan! We need to get Hikaru-chan inside, fast!"  
  
Umi nodded, determined. "You hold on to that side, and I'll hold on to this side!"  
  
Hikaru had returned to her normal form. She was no longer in her Rayearth form. Rayearth had left her body when she collapsed, but Umi and Fuu both stayed in their Rune-God's forms.   
  
*  
  
The noise of the battle had brought everyone in Cephiro's castle to one of its side entrances. Clef, Presea, La Farga, Ascot, Lantis, Caldina, Mokona, Primera, and Ferio had all been watching as they battle worn on, and as Eagle killed himself, and as Hikaru screamed and collapsed.  
  
From what he saw, Lantis knew that Hikaru's love no longer lay loyal to him. Eagle had worked his magic on her. She loved Eagle now, not him. Why, though? Was he too ugly, too old? Why?   
  
Clef had a worried expression on his face. Now that Autozam's leader had been defeated, did that mean that Autozam's warship will leave Cephiro alone? But if so, then they still didn't have a new Pillar for Cephiro. However, he was more worried about Hikaru. He had become quite attached to her, actually, after her first visit. It wasn't love, definitely not, just a fatherly relationship.   
  
*  
  
Fuu was first to spot the others below. "Look, Umi-chan! Everyone's down there! They've all witnessed the fight!"  
  
"What?! They were all watching? Well, it's good, though. At least we'll have help. Let's hurry. We've got to get her inside soon."  
  
They landed safely in front of everyone, most of who's eyes were still wide in amazement.   
  
Ascot rushed to Umi's side. "Are you quite all right, Umi-chan? I was really worried!"  
  
Umi patted Ascot's head fondly. "I'm all right, though I'm not too sure about Hikaru. Help me get her to a spare room, quickly!"  
  
Ferio came to Fuu's side. "Fuu-chan! Don't ever do that to me again, all right? I was worried to death!"  
  
Fuu smiled with big, troubled eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, Ferio...though we really can't be sure about Hikaru-chan here. She just collapsed in midair. We have to get her some medical help."  
  
Clef walked up to the girls. He bent down, though not very far, to examine Hikaru. She looked exhausted, and tear stains were noticeable on her pale cheeks. Her skin was deathly white, though she wasn't dead, and the nasty cut on her shoulder had somewhat ceased bleeding, although there was still a small trickle of blood running freely down her arm.  
  
"I think she will be all right for now, but we must get her some rest very soon, or she will be in critical condition," he finally said after looking at her intently for another ten seconds.  
  
Everyone heaved a big sigh of relief. They had all gotten all so used to their little group, that even if one of them was gone, they would not feel complete, or very secure.   
  
Ascot and Ferio carried Hikaru back to her room, where Presea washed her shoulder and stopped the bleeding. Caldina mopped Hikaru's sweaty brows, which were still formed in a frown, with a washcloth. They had no idea when she would wake, but when she did, everyone had been asked not to question her too closely, or she would fall into melancholy.  
  
***  
  
Eventually, Hikaru did wake. She woke on the third day.   
  
Her vision was foggy and unclear. At first, she thought it was Eagle standing over her. She remembered that first day, when there were beasts all over the place, and she had fainted then as well. Eagle was the first person she saw after she woke up, but this time, this person wasn't Eagle...and memories of the fight came back to her. She sat straight up and panted as if she had just run a mile without stopping.   
  
Presea, who had been dozing in her chair awoke with a start, then her mouth curled into a delighted smile when she saw that Hikaru was awake. But her smile lessened when she saw that Hikaru was panting and that she was sitting as straight as a washboard, like she had bolted up from a nightmare. "Hikaru! Are you all right? You should not have done that! But I am glad that you are awake."  
  
Hikaru just looked at Presea with large, childlike eyes...desolate and forlorn eyes that seemed to search Presea's for an answer as to why it had to be her...she, Hikaru Shidou, who had to go through it all. In reality, though, Hikaru would rather take all the pain herself and let others suffer with her, but she wanted to know WHY it had happened .WHY Eagle had wanted death to come to him...it didn't make any sense to her.   
  
Presea stared back...she couldn't avoid those sad eyes. "I'm truly sorry...Hikaru." Then, she moved forward and hugged Hikaru tightly. Presea let her tears fall too. No, she wasn't sad because Eagle had killed himself. It certainly was tragic, but it wasn't the reason why she was crying. She was crying because Clef would never realize that someone loved him. He would always be in love with...Emeraude and Umi. He would never really see her, because she could never be as pretty as Umi or the late Princess Emeraude.  
  
When they finally let go, Hikaru was shocked to see that Presea, too, was crying. "Presea! You're crying! Why? Are you sad over Eagle as well? But you barely knew him! Presea, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"It's-it's nothing, Hikaru. Don't worry about me. I-I'm fine. I'll be all right. It's you we should be worrying about," Presea said quickly, brushing the tears gently away from eyes.  
  
"No, you're not fine, Presea, it's about Clef isn't it? I've seen the way you look at him, you love him, don't you, Presea?" Hikaru pressed. She didn't feel like discussing Eagle right now. It still hurt.   
  
"Hikaru, worry about yourself. Besides, you don't know if that's true." Presea panicked. Did she know? Was it obvious now? If it was, then she would be like a fool.   
  
"But I can't worry about myself, because there's everyone else to worry about! Presea, you can tell me what's bothering you, can't you?" Hikaru pleaded.   
  
Presea hesitated before answering. Was Hikaru truly curious? Or was she trying to-no, she couldn't think this way about someone she cared about. It was wrong. Hikaru probably just wants to comfort..."All right, then, since you're so intent on knowing. But it's a secret. It's unrequited love."  
  
Hikaru smiled for the first time in a long time. She loved secrets, and what's best, the secrets between true friends! For a few minutes, she forget the troubles of the past, and she could be a normal child. "I was right! You do love someone...and it's Clef I bet!" she said excitedly.  
  
"But you can't be sure, now can you, Hikaru?" Presea smiled her secret smile and sealed her lips.   
  
"You have to tell me though, Presea!"  
  
"But why do you think it's Clef I like?" Presea asked. Maybe, if she was lucky, Hikaru would just be randomly guessing.   
  
"Because, Presea! You're not the type to love someone who is already taken! You know that Ferio loves Fuu, Ascot loves Umi, and Lantis...well, he was taken by me, so who's left? And oh yes, you can't have a crush on La Farga because you're not interested in that type of men. The only available person left is Clef!"  
  
"But others have already stolen Master Mage Clef's heart, Hikaru. According to your theory, then I can't love him either, because his heart's already taken by another!" Presea said. It was true, he loved Emeraude and Umi.  
  
"Who?" Hikaru asked sharply.   
  
"Why, Umi and Emeraude, of course!"  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. Clef? Umi? It was just impossible! "But Umi's too...well, young for him! Plus, how could he be in love with Princess Emeraude? Afterall, she is dead, and...he was her mage. He only loved her, because he respected her, and he was her servant, he didn't love her in the sense that he wanted to be with her forever!"  
  
Somehow, Hikaru's explanation made Presea feel more secure, and gave her more hope that Clef was still available. "But what about Umi, Hikaru? He could love Umi, and he wouldn't have to be ashamed of it."  
  
"Ahem." Someone in the hall cleared his throat. Presea whipped around before one could blink. Did someone hear their conversation?   
  
"Lantis! What a wonderful surprise!" she said nervously. "How long have you been standing there?" she added suspiciously.  
  
"Not much longer than perhaps five seconds, if you really must know, Presea. Plus, I wouldn't dream of eavesdropping," he replied courteously. "May I have a moment alone with Hikaru?"  
  
"O-of course. I am sorry, Lantis." Presea bowed her head and glided out of the room. She wasn't too sure about leaving Hikaru alone with Lantis, but how could she not refuse? Besides, Lantis wasn't dangerous or anything, she shouldn't be doubting him.   
  
"Hello, Lantis," Hikaru said, almost as nervous as Presea had been, though for a different reason.   
  
"Good afternoon, Hikaru," Lantis replied the greeting with his normal, deep tone, though he felt a sharp pang of hurt in his heart.  
  
"Won't you sit down?" she invited.   
  
Lantis awkwardly placed his bottom on a nearby chair and cleared his throat again. "I'll just get to the point right away..."  
  
Hikaru nodded. She knew what he was going to say, and she was preparing in her mind how to reply to it that moment.  
  
"Hikaru...Eagle Vision of Autozam was my best friend, and will always remain my best friend even in death. I was watching the battle, I think everyone was, and I noticed your affection for him."  
  
"Lant-" she began, but he cut her off before she could start ranting away.  
  
"I watched Eagle and you closely...perhaps because I felt jealousy, during his time in this castle, and although neither of you showed it, I could see something in those eyes of both of you. I know, now, for a fact that you love him, not me, and I will certainly respect your wishes."  
  
"I am glad you know, Lantis, but I must comment on one thing you have said. You mentioned that I do not love you anymore, that my heart belongs forever to Eagle. However, that is not true." She looked at Lantis.  
  
Lantis childishly crossed his fingers in hope that she was going to say that she only loved him, and it was only pity for Eagle that she felt, not affection. But he knew it was too good to be true. Hikaru had a big heart. She would not say that she did not like Eagle.  
  
"I love both you, and Eagle. I just discovered that. I have a special place for both of you in my heart, though none beats the other in any way." Hikaru didn't like lying. She didn't love Lantis anymore, and she knew that she shouldn't have lied. However, she didn't want to break his heart just then, so she had said what she said. Maybe, perhaps soon, she'll tell him the truth. Perhaps, she'll tell him that it was Eagle, whom she truly felt that she belonged to, not him, though he would always remain a friend.  
  
"You do? But how can that be? In Cephiro, a person may only love one other. If they declare their love for one, then they must cherish that other person for the rest of their lives, unless if they denounce that fact, then they may choose another. How can you love two, Hikaru? Is that an exception on your planet?" he asked credulously.  
  
"The people in my world may love and cherish as many people as one wants. There are no limits to love in our world. However, there are also different kinds of love. Brotherly love, the love that comes from friendship, motherly love, there are so many different kinds that it's hard to name them all. I love everyone else in this castle, but it is not that feeling for that of a lover's, but that of a friend's. You must understand that."  
  
Lantis nodded. So did she love him as a friend, father, or lover? She had said she loved him, but never defined it as a specific type of love. He knew for a fact, though, that she truly loved Eagle. "Hikaru, what happens when two people truly love each other in your world? What do they do?" (A/N: This is a question taken from the manga! Nothing inappropriate!)   
  
Hikaru was rather startled at the question. No one had asked her that before, and she wondered why Lantis wanted to know. "Well, there's something called marriage. You see, when two people get married, they sort of belong to each other. They vow to love each other and nothing but death can part them. They must accept each other as their soulmate, then they're married."  
  
"So...would can you marry two people?" (A/N: That's another line taken from the manga!)   
  
"No...unless there's a law that says you can, but most people don't marry several people at once. In my country, it is considered a great shame to marry more than one person at a time."  
  
Lantis nodded slowly and pretended to understand what she was saying. "Would you marry Eagle if you could?"  
  
"Yes...I suppose I would, but I can't be sure. We've only known each other for such a short time that it's nearly impossible to determine that right now. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm just...curious, I guess. Well, that's all I wanted to know. Rest easy, Hikaru, and take care of yourself...Good-bye." Lantis got up. That was it. In an unknown way, Lantis and Hikaru had broken up without words. He knew that she was lying when she said she loved him as well. Hikaru was no the lying kind. She couldn't lie even if her life depended on it. He could read her face clearly when she said that she loved him. It certainly showed no love.  
  
And Hikaru knew that he knew. She knew that it was a mistake that she lied, and she knew that he would know immediately that he would find out the truth. She stared sadly at Lantis, but didn't bother to comfort him, or even to hug him one last time. They would remain, she supposed, friends, but never again would they acknowledge each other with the respect that of a lover's. Her life was shattered. She had lost her true love in a stupid battle, and now, someone she had held so special before was lost forever. Eagle was lost...in the space of time. Now he was a person of the past, and Lantis, he was a thing of the past too. He no longer existed in her life. "Good-bye...Lantis."  
  
And he shut the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TL: ^_^ Well, that's that! I decided to end where I was, because first, if I went on too long, the chapter would be like a runon sentence, no exact point, and the title would be just meaningless. Plus, the chapter was already far longer than I had anticipated.   
  
SR: It's sort of a weird place to end, but some authors are like that in real life...so, your ending wasn't that bad.  
  
TL: Arigatou! Anyway, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! Please include them in your reviews. Also, don't add anything irrelevant in your reviews, because then there's no point in reviewing the fic! And if anyone would like a sequel, please write it in your review! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
